Por Accidente
by ironicfaces
Summary: ¿Te enamorarías de la persona que ayudó a que rompieras con tu novia de más de cinco años? Quinn lleva saliendo con Marley desde su último año de secundaria, y, al parecer, alguien deseaba que no siguieran juntas. Rachel, una chica que conoce en la tienda donde trabaja, es la misma con la que engañó a Marley. El asunto es que de esto, Quinn no tiene idea. [Faberry AU]
1. Ya No Hay Esperanzas

**Capitulo 1: Ya no hay esperanzas ‒Quinn**

‒ ¡Esta vez sí que la cagaste, Quinn! ‒gritó Marley, tirando por encima de mi cabeza el florero de mamá, haciendo que se estrellara con la pared que estaba detrás de mí. Sus ojos, brillantes, húmedos de lágrimas acumuladas, me miraron con odio y desespero.

‒ ¡Santo cielo! ‒exclamé, agachándome para esquivar el florero‒ Marley, por favor, tranquilízate, podemos hablar de esto con más calma y sin gritar… ¡y sin romper el florero de mamá! Los vecinos van a reclamar…

‒ ¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO OIR TU VOZ DE NUEVO! ‒rugió mientras volvía a romper en llanto. Eso me partió el corazón‒ ¡Y no me importan los vecinos!

Volvió a nuestra habitación, caminando rápidamente como alma que se lleva el diablo.

Oh, no. No, por favor…

‒ ¿Marley? ¿Nena? ¿Qué piensas hacer? ‒pregunté, con la voz temblorosa y un tanto asustada, y la seguí hasta que la puerta del cuarto chocó contra mi nariz‒ Demonios ‒susurré. Abrí la puerta y entré de inmediato.

‒Me voy de aquí ‒respondió, duramente, dándome la espalda para comenzar a sacar su ropa y sus cosas importantes. Las echó a su maleta, tan rápido como podía.

‒ ¿Irte? ¡No te puedes ir! ¡Yo te amo!

‒ ¡No! Tú no me amas. Si me amaras, no habrías engañado con esa puta de mierda…

‒Amor, estaba más borracha que una cuba…

‒ ¡Te acostaste con ella! ‒exclamó enfadada, como si fuera obvio, y se giró para darme la peor de las miradas.

‒Ni siquiera lo recuerdo, si de verdad me hubiese gustado esa chica lo recordaría, bebé…

‒No me digas bebé. No tienes derecho. Eres una hija de pu…

‒Adoras a mi madre ‒dije con el semblante inexpresivo. Era la cara que utilizaba cuando sabía que algo carecía de lógica o sonaba un poco agresivo sin necesidad de serlo. Y esta vez había doble razón, porque Marley se llevaba muy bien con Judy.

Marley volvió a darme una de esas miradas, hiriéndome por dentro. Gruñó en una clara muestra de desesperación.

‒No estoy para tus bromitas, Quinn ‒dijo seca y tranquilamente, en un tono muy bajo, y cerró su maleta de manera ágil.

Por la forma en que Marley Rose me trató, no pude hacer otra cosa que callar y dejar caer miles de lágrimas al igual que ella.

No pude creer lo que le había hecho, enserio. No pude creerlo porque tampoco me acordaba. Lo único que recordé es haber amanecido desnuda en la cama de una extraña ‒cuyo nombre apenas recordaba‒ hace tan solo una semana, luego de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Brittany.

A esta chica nadie la conocía. Al menos Brittany y Santana no.

Sin embargo, consumí tanto alcohol esa vez que perdí conciencia de todo lo que hice esa noche. Solo sé que cuando iba en el bus directamente hacia el departamento que compartía con mi novia desde hace cinco años, vi un trozo de hoja de cuaderno entremedio de mi billetera, en donde estaba su nombre y su número de celular. Muy confundida y atolondrada, meneé la cabeza rápidamente y arrugué el papel tirándolo por la ventana del colectivo.

Solo recordaba la mitad de su rostro.

Había tenido la deferencia de al menos intentar saber quien había sido la afortunada de haber compartido más que besos en su cama conmigo. No era que estuviera feliz de aquello, pero me llenaba tanto de curiosidad que me daban escalofríos.

Dormía apaciblemente, desnuda, bajo las sábanas de su cómoda cama. Su mata de pelo negro cubría su espalda y sus hombros.

Me produjo una sonrisa, sonrojo, ternura y hasta hizo que me tentara de besar su frente o sus labios, pero me contuve. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Mi novia llegaría esa misma tarde desde Pennsylvania para recuperar los días perdidos en que no habíamos podido estar juntas, o besarnos, o acostarnos…!

Traté de despertarla para despedirme, pero al parecer tenía el sueño pesado.

Pero no podía prolongar más el tiempo para estar en la casa de una desconocida. Más aún si al parecer había sido infiel a mi novia con ella.

Diablos… ¿qué haría?

Tal vez, si me lo callaba por las próximas semanas… o meses… Tal vez si fueran años…

Qué aprieto, carajo.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como Marley volvió a New York, un par de días después, ella se enteró de mi grave infidelidad.

Creí poder controlar la situación, como lo lograba la mitad del tiempo, pero…

Ni siquiera supe cómo. No tuve tiempo como para imaginarme alguna respuesta. Simplemente le dije la verdad.

Solo dos veces antes había sido infiel a Marley, pero nunca había tenido sexo con alguien que no fuera ella. No había pasado más que de un beso o dos, y por lo general era cuando estaba ebria. Y cielos, estuve a sus pies esas dos veces tratando de que me creyera ‒de todas formas nunca le mentí así que estaba en todo mi derecho‒, semanas haciéndola de su fiel servidora, cosas así…

Vale, tal vez ya me lo merecía. Pero esto no lo hice a propósito. Esta última sí que fue un accidente. ¿Tengo que repetir que no recuerdo como pasó?

Yo de verdad amaba a Marley. La quería por montones.

Si mi amor por ella se hubiese podido contar por kilos, ya ni las toneladas se podrían utilizar para describir cuanto la quería.

Pero ya no tenía esperanzas. Ni una sola.

Marley salió de nuestra habitación enfurecida y llena de ira. Lo más rápido que pudo, arrastrando su maleta con ruedas.

La volví a seguir hasta la entrada.

‒Marley… ‒dije, soltando nuevas lágrimas.

‒Hemos terminado.

‒Pero…

‒Ya no te quiero ver ni escuchar. Borra mi número, borra mi Facebook, borra todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo, porque yo ya lo hice. No vengas rogando a pedir perdón. Ya pedí un vuelo de vuelta a Ohio. Volveré a casa de mi madre. No tienes permitido volver. No lo hagas o nos dolerá a las dos ‒dijo con lágrimas en los ojos también y la voz entrecortada. Dejo a un lado la maleta. Creí que me iba a abrazar o incluso a besar, pero sus manos se dirigieron directamente hacia su cuello, para desabrochar el colgante de plata con nuestras iniciales en él, y así tirármelo.

Eso rompió aún más mi corazón.

‒Marley, yo… ‒susurré llorando‒ Te amo, te…

‒Te odio ‒me dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

Eso bastó para que se terminara de verdad nuestra relación.

Cogió su maleta, se giró para quedar de espaldas a mí, y tiró su copia de la llave del departamento cerca de mí, sin mirarme. Abrió la puerta con fuerza, y se fue dando un horrible portazo.

No, ya no había esperanzas. La había perdido de verdad.

‒o‒

‒No es tu culpa ‒dijo Santana, lamentándose. Me sobó la espalda tratando de reconfortarme.

‒Sí lo es, no debí haber bebido tanto esa noche ‒mascullé mientras volvía a llorar.

‒Si estás ebria no se vale. A demás, Marley llevaba semanas si dejarte un espacio entre sus piernas…

‒Ay, Santana ‒me quejé, reacomodándome mejor en el sillón y sentándome derecha. Me limpié las lágrimas con la manga de mi camiseta, y antes de que intentara hacer lo mismo con mi nariz, Santana me tendió su caja de pañuelos‒ Gracias.

Cogí uno e hice un estruendoso sonido con mi nariz.

‒No sé qué haré, Santana.

‒Ya no puedes hacer nada, Q. Ya no sigas recordándolo. Brittany habló con ella, ya no te quiere. Y si la sigues buscando solo harás que te odie más y que le duela tanto como a ti. Creo que ya es suficiente para ambas ‒dijo Santana. Pocas veces la veía en plan comprensivo. Pero, cuando lo estaba, era la mejor.

Asentí lentamente, tratando de asimilarlo. Dolía.

‒Sin embargo sigo sintiendo que hay algo raro en todo esto. Muy raro. Luego lo descubriré ‒murmuró Santana.

‒No hay nada que descubrir, ya todo está hecho. Ya no me importa ‒dije desanimada.

‒Mmm… ‒Santana bajó la mirada‒ ¿Sabes qué? Este tema ya está re‒tocado. Y… tienes que avanzar. Ya va un mes desde que cortaron.

‒Lo sé ‒susurré.

Santana me sonrió para darme fuerzas. Suspiró y se levantó del sillón de su sala.

‒Bueno, no podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo ‒dijo, ayudando a pararme también‒ Vamos, cara de mono, o Kevin nos volará el trasero si volvemos a llegar tarde a la tienda.

‒Cierto, hay que irnos ‒dije, riendo.

Santana y yo trabajábamos en una tienda de discos, películas y libros desde nuestro último año en la universidad.

Con ella y Brittany éramos amigas desde quinto de primaria, y desde ese momento jamás nos separamos. Santana y Britt ahora son novias, desde la secundaria. Así como yo también lo era con Marley. Pero ya no más.

De todas formas, las tenía a ambas para pasar estos oscuros momentos.

Al llegar a la tienda, nos dimos cuenta de que había razones para trabajar duro. Obviamente había comenzado la temporada alta, estábamos a una semana de Navidad.

Mientras atendía a un par de clientes no pude evitar notar una cara que de alguna forma se me hizo conocida.

La chica se paseaba entre la sección de clásicos contemporáneos y la de musicales, en la parte de discos.

Bajita, morena, nariz peculiar, ojos oscuros y grandes, pelo negro y una sonrisa… hermosa. Tenía entre sus manos un disco de Barbra Streisand y un libro biográfico sobre la misma cantante. Interesante…

Entonces, justo cuando acabé de atender a este par de clientes, la chica apareció por arte de magia frente a mí, con la cabeza un poco inclinada hacia abajo. Estaba sacando su billetera de su bolso.

‒Buenas tardes, quisiera llevar estas… ‒dijo, levantando su rostro para mirarme directamente a los ojos. Pareció haberse llevado una sorpresa. No sé si agradable o no, el asunto es que esta chica palideció en cuanto se fijó en mí, y luego pasó del blanco al rojo.

‒ ¿Es… estás bien? ‒tartamudeé. Sentí que sus ojos penetraron mi alma.

‒Eh… ¿sí? ‒susurró dubitativamente‒ Cielos ‒masculló ella‒ Hola… ‒dijo, riendo nerviosamente.

‒Hola ‒dije. No pude evitar ruborizarme.

Tomé las cosas que había dejado en el mesón y las pasé por la máquina registradora, un poco abrumada.

‒Hace frío, ¿no? ‒dijo ella, sin dejar de estar nerviosa. Eso hizo que me provocara tal ternura que tan solo riera ante el comentario y sonriera un tanto tímida.

‒Afuera, sí ‒dije‒. Pero aquí adentro tenemos calefacción.

‒Ah, sí ‒dijo, frunciendo el entrecejo‒. Por supuesto.

La chica era, simplemente adorable.

Reí suavemente y le tendí una bolsa con su compra, y la boleta con el cambio, los cuales recibió muy a gusto. Se quedó parada un rato más, como buscando que decir, hasta que logré romper el silencio.

‒Y… ¿cuál es tu nombre? ‒pregunté.

‒Eh… ‒volvió a fruncir el entrecejo. Noté un dejo de desilusión en sus ojos, y luego nada. Solo… miedo y felicidad mezcladas, haciendo un nerviosismo ciego‒ Rachel Berry.

‒Rachel… ‒murmuré. También se me hacía conocido. Creí haberlo escuchado en algún lugar, o haberlo leído.

Le sonreí tímidamente y ella también lo hizo.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron por varios segundos, hasta que un cliente detrás de ella llamó mi atención.

‒Disculpe, señorita, pero estoy esperando desde hace un buen rato ya, y ya acabó de atenderla hace bastante ‒dijo un tipo de unos cuarenta años, un tanto cansado de esperar.

‒Ah… ¡Ah, sí! Lo siento, señor, disculpe las molestias…

‒Demonios, lo siento tanto… ‒dijo Rachel. Acomodando su bolso y mirándome una última vez‒ Adiós, que tengas buenas fiestas.

‒Gracias, y… Adiós también ‒dije. La seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció entre la gente.

‒ ¿Me atenderá o no? ‒preguntó el tipo.

‒Ah, sí, de inmediato señor ‒dije, nerviosa.

Y mientras atendía a más y más clientes no pude evitar recordarla. No me olvidaría nunca más de su rostro. Y entre cliente y cliente, sonreí y susurré muy bajito su nombre.

‒Rachel… ‒siseé lentamente, como saboreándolo.

* * *

Bueeeeno. Me presento, soy Karin, la autora de este fanfic. No es el primero que escribo, es mi segundo, pero eliminé el primero que había escrito -lo dejé a medias-. Espero que les haya gustado y si es así pueden dejar reviews y añadir a favoritos o seguir :) Eso me motivará a seguir escribiendo sobre esta extraña historia que se me ocurrió mientras estaba en el baño -nah, mentira-.

Pueden dar ideas y hacer críticas constructivas que no incluyan insultos, de insultarme no tomaré en cuenta lo que se me diga/escriba. En el próximo capítulo se explicará mejor lo que ocurrió entre Marley y Quinn y como es que esta última la acabó engañando por accidente.

Eso es todo, ¡los quiero! :)

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes son mi creación, estos pertenecen a la cadena FOX y a Ryan Murphy y su séquito de increíbles productores, blabla...**


	2. Con La Frente en Alto -Parte I

**Capitulo 2: Con la frente en alto ****‒****Rachel (Parte I)**

Hacía frío, sí, hacía un frío de mierda. Tal vez estábamos a mediados de otoño, pero llovía a cantaros y temía empapar las zapatillas de lona que traía puestas. Mala elección. No sabía donde había dejado mis botas.

Otra entrevista de trabajo arruinada. Los nervios, el tartamudeo, el bloqueo… No sabía qué iba a ser de mí.

Ya me había graduado de NYADA, ya trabajaba en un musical, pero, por este no me pagaban. Porque era novata. Y además, vivía con Kurt y su novio Blaine. Tenía cuentas que pagar y un estómago que llenar.

Me acomodé mejor en el asiento de la parada, y justo cuando iba a sacar mi móvil, un vagabundo se sentó al lado mío. El hedor que su cuerpo desprendía comenzaba a quitarme el hambre que tenía desde la mañana. No sabía si palidecí por el olor o porque podría intentar quitarme el teléfono.

‒Oye, chica linda, ¿no tienes un dólar que te sobre? ‒dijo el vagabundo, con voz ronca. Giré mi cabeza lentamente, aún con algo de miedo, y el tipo río de una manera un tanto perversa, con una sonrisa socarrona.

‒Eh… ‒para buena suerte mía, justo el bus que tenía que tomar apareció por el lado izquierdo, y sin dudarlo, me subí al vehículo a velocidad relámpago.

Qué salvada.

Pero la suerte no duró del todo. A penas me bajé del autobús, metí sin darme cuenta un pie en un profundo charco de agua.

‒ ¡Mierda! ‒exclamé, indignada.

Al menos ya estaba en casa.

Entré al edificio lo más rápido que pude, con una expresión de frustración en el rostro.

‒Buenos días señorita Berry ‒dijo Donny, el portero.

‒Buenos días Donny ‒suspiré, y sonreí débilmente.

‒ ¡Al mal tiempo, buena cara! ‒exclamó tratando de animarme.

‒Gracias ‒dije, riendo suavemente.

Seguí mi camino, tomé el ascensor, y a penas entré al apartamento me tiré en el sillón más grande, cansada. Cerré mis ojos, y de inmediato apareció Kurt, que salía de su habitación.

‒ ¿Cómo te fue? ‒dijo interesado, con una sonrisa acogedora.

‒No lo sé. Creo que mal. De nuevo ‒dije, un tanto molesta.

‒Vamos, Rachel, no tuvo que ser tan malo.

‒Nuevamente me puse nerviosa, además de llegar tarde ‒dije, con el ceño fruncido‒. Fue el peor de los días, acabo de pisar un estúpido charco al bajar del autobús y un vago me pidió dinero… como si tuviera. Además se rió perversamente, estoy segura de que habría tratado de violarme si es que le respondía que de verdad no tenía nada.

‒Cielos ‒dijo Kurt, perturbado‒. Pero… Rach, ya vendrán días buenos.

‒Sí, eso espero ‒suspiré. Me senté derecha en el sillón, para quitarme las zapatillas.

‒ ¿Quieres que las eche a lavar?

‒No, yo lo haré…

‒Deja, lo hago yo, no me cuesta nada ‒dijo, quitándomelas de la mano, con una sonrisa amable.

‒Gracias. ¿Y Blaine?

‒Acaba de salir de la ducha.

‒ ¡Buenos días, Rachel! ‒exclamó Blaine desde su habitación.

‒ ¡Buenos días, Blaine! ‒exclamé yo. Me miré los pies. Tal vez estaría mejor si me cambiara los calcetines.

Un par de horas después, con calcetines y pantuflas puestas, estaba sentada a la mesa junto a Blaine y Kurt, el primero había hecho el almuerzo, y ahora comíamos con muchas ganas. Blaine era un buen chef.

‒ ¿Te ha ido bien con esta entrevista? ‒dijo Blaine con la boca llena.

‒No con comida en la boca, cariño ‒masculló Kurt, un poco molesto.

‒Prefiero no hablar de eso.

‒Lo siento ‒dijo Blaine, con una mueca, ahora sí, sin comida en la boca.

‒Da igual, es mi culpa, siempre me pongo nerviosa.

Un silencio incómodo atravesó la mesa, y yo solo miré mi comida, tomando un poco del puré de patatas suave y delicioso que había hecho mi amigo.

‒Mmm… ¿sabes? ‒preguntó Blaine, y le miré. Tenía un cierto semblante de duda en su rostro‒ No creo que a personas honestas como tú les llame la atención, pero…

‒Rachel no se prostituirá, Blaine ‒dijo Kurt, adelantándose. Abrí los ojos de pronto, algo asustada.

‒ ¿Pero qué…? ¡Kurt, no iba a decir eso! ‒exclamó Blaine, avergonzado. Kurt agachó la mirada y se dedico a disfrutar de la comida‒ Aunque… no sé si está tan lejos de eso. Es raro.

‒Sé directo, por favor ‒dije, incómoda por tanta suposición. Kurt ya comenzaba a fruncir el entrecejo nuevamente.

‒Es que, una amiga de Columbia está pagando muy bien porque le hagan un gran favor…

‒Mi vientre no está disponible…

‒ ¡Rachel! ‒exclamó Blaine‒ ¡Diablos, chicos, sí que son demasiado perspicaces! A pesar de que no es nada así. Aún ni termino de hablar.

‒Bueno, continúa ‒dije.

‒Está bien. El asunto es que necesita a una chica lesbiana ‒alcé una ceja. Pocas veces alguien necesitaba a alguien como yo‒ para ayudarla a hacer que la chica que le gusta termine con su novia de cinco años de relación.

‒ ¿Estás seguro de que esa no es la sinopsis de alguno de esos dramas que mira Tina por la televisión? ‒preguntó Kurt, impresionado por las cosas que tramaba esa amiga de Blaine. Yo estaba igual de sorprendida.

‒No, aunque Kitty sí es un poco dramática ‒dijo Blaine.

‒ ¿Dramática? ‒pregunté‒ Yo soy dramática. Creo que esa amiga tuya está un poco loca…

‒Ha tratado por todos los medios de que esa chica la mire de otra forma. Son amigas desde la secundaria. ‒se lamentó Blaine‒ Es una lástima.

‒Cada loco con su tema ‒dijo Kurt.

‒Bien, los entiendo ‒dijo Blaine‒ La cosa es que está pagando dos mil dólares. Por coquetearle, emborracharla, y luego llevársela a la cama.

‒O sea, venderse. Prostituirse ‒dijo Kurt, molesto. Estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía. Sin embargo, eran dos mil dólares. Y yo de verdad necesitaba dinero para cubrir mis gastos, y como iba con todos esos rechazos, parecía una buena idea‒. Rachel, ni lo pienses, tú eres mejor que todo eso. No sé qué tan retorcida sea la mente de Kitty, pero Rachel no hará eso. Eso es más que un simple favor.

‒Ya sé, ya sé. Conozco a Rachel. Solo fue una idea repentina ‒dijo Blaine, avergonzado.

El dinero fácil era tentador.

Me pasé el resto del almuerzo pensando en aquella "oferta".

De todas formas, llevaba más de tres meses a punta de vibrador, desde que terminé con Christina, mi última novia. Solo duramos dos meses, y la verdad, no la quería tanto. Y no tenía ganas de pescarme una infección con alguna chica hetero, de un bar, que solo está necesitada y anda buscando un revolcón experimental, en busca de sentirse diferente. Por favor, somos mujeres, somos mejor que eso.

Aunque esa oferta no estaba tan lejos de aquello a lo que me negué por tres meses.

Pero esto era distinto. Había dinero de por medio.

Más tarde, mientras Kurt iba a hacer unas compras al supermercado, me acerqué sutilmente a Blaine, que miraba interesado un reality show.

‒Hola, Blaine ‒dije, sentándome a su lado.

‒Hola, Rachel ‒dijo algo extrañado.

‒ ¿Jersey Shore?

‒Sí. Es entretenido. Es como una jungla.

‒Tienes razón ‒dije. Callé. Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

‒Te siento tensa, Rach.

‒Sí, bueno, yo… ‒comencé a dudar un poco. Me miré las manos y luego a él. Blaine me volvió a mirar extrañado. Al verme tan tímida, apagó el televisor.

‒ ¿Estás bien?

‒Sí.

‒Hay algo que me tienes que decir, ¿no?

‒Algo así…

‒Echa afuera.

Me tomé unos segundos para hablarle. Suspiré, y miré hacia el piso y luego nuevamente a Blaine.

‒Estuve pensando en todo esto de lo de tu amiga Kitty, y…

‒Oh, Dios ‒susurró Blaine. Nos miramos, y él tenía una expresión de asombro‒ ¿Lo estás considerando?

‒Es que… ¡Ya no sé qué hacer! ¡Llevo dos meses tratando de encontrar trabajo, Blaine! He ido a más de treinta entrevistas y de ningún lugar me han llamado. En el musical en el que estoy trabajando no me pagan y el trato que hice con mis papás era que cubrirían todos mis gastos solo hasta que terminara NYADA. Y ya me gradué ‒dije, desesperada.

‒Está bien, está bien, Rachel, te entiendo ‒dijo Blaine, abrazándome.

Luché para no llorar, y me relajé en los brazos de mi amigo. Blaine me soltó y me tomó por los hombros, tratando de reconfortarme.

‒Está bien ‒repitió, y me miró a los ojos‒. Mira, Rachel, hagamos un trato. ‒asentí rápidamente‒ Irás a las últimas dos entrevistas que te quedan esta semana, y sólo si lo haces te daré el número de Kitty. Hablarás con ella y pensarás bien las cosas. Si no te llaman para los puestos de trabajo, considerarás esta… "oferta". Kurt tiene razón. Eres mejor que esto. Por eso tienes que tomarlo como última opción, y nada más que eso.

‒Ya lo sé. Es que no se me ocurre otra cosa. Ya se me acabaron las ideas y la paciencia.

‒Ya sabes. Es tu última opción. Sólo la última. ‒dijo él, seriamente. Suspiró‒ De todas formas, no te juzgaré. Seguirás siendo Rachel Berry ‒me sonrió amablemente.

Le devolví la sonrisa, me recargué sobre él, y encendí la televisión.

‒o‒

‒Lo único que tienes que hacer ‒dijo Kitty, dejando su bolso al lado suyo‒ es ir a esa fiesta, y acercarte a ella, ofrecerle un trago. Te daré dinero aparte para eso.

El camarero llegó con nuestros cafés.

‒Gracias ‒dijo Kitty, sin mirarlo. El camarero levantó una ceja, mirándome. Yo le sonreí, dándole las gracias también.

En cuanto se retiró, tomé un sorbo del café y Kitty volvió a hablar.

‒Luego de que la engatuses con alguno de tus… encantos ‒ahora levanté una ceja yo también‒ debes seguir ofreciéndole más tragos, hasta que se emborrache, qué se yo. Si sigue siendo tan idiota como antes, caerá en el tercer vodka.

‒ ¿No es un poco cruel todo esto? ‒le pregunté, un poco insegura.

‒Soy cruel. Odio a Quinn Fabray, ella me quitó a Marley y no dudaré un segundo en vengarme ‒dijo Kitty, mirándome a los ojos con su mirada dura y fría. Hizo que me dieran escalofríos.

‒Okey…

‒Después debes convencerla para llevarla a "su casa". Pero en realidad la llevarás a la mía. Tomaré algunas fotos y listo ‒dijo, tamborileó con sus uñas sobre la mesa‒ Tienes los dos mil dólares, y yo a Marley, llorando en mi hombro.

‒Qué rayos ‒susurré.

Se podía decir que había caído muy bajo.

No me habían llamado de las dos últimas entrevistas, y, mirándome los pies, me acerqué nuevamente a Blaine sin que Kurt se diera cuenta, para que me diera el número de Kitty. Nunca creí que iba a acabar haciendo algo así. Jamás. En mi vida.

Sin embargo, ahí me encontraba, al frente de Kitty, atendiendo sus instrucciones.

Y luego de salir de la cafetería, me fui caminando al apartamento con la cabeza gacha, jurándole al cielo que no volvería a hacer algo así. Si Kurt se enteraba, me mataría.

* * *

Holaa! :D

Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches... de donde sea que sean y de la hora que sea que marque el reloj, espero que estén muy bien, porque yo también estoy muy bien.

Cómo no estar bien si estoy tan orgullosa de los rws que me han dado jeje :D

Por ahí hay uno muy interesante de un lector "invitado" (me gustaría que se identificaran, pero eso en realidad es algo no tan importante, se agradece el rw de todas formas) :D No sé si debo o no responderte pero creo que sí (esto es muy confuso porque en realidad no discrepo con tu opinión). Lo que diré es que por algo he escrito la historia de tal manera para crear drama, de otra forma, la trama no tomaría ese camino interesante por el que lo quiero tomar. Pero, eh! no te antepongas a nada, en este capítulo trato de explicar de qué irá todo esto.

Y hablando de eso, prometí que en este capítulo se contaría la historia de Marley y Quinn -la cual es como de novelas rosa- pero escribiéndolo me alargué un poco, así que está dividido en dos partes, y en la segunda parte explicaré la conmovedora (y muy fácil de vender a niñitas de diez años -es intencional, me trolleo yo sola-) historia Quarley/Fabrose.

Eso es todo! Así que nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes son parte de mi creación, solo la historia. Estos pertenecen a la cadena FOX y demás está decir que de Ryan y sus productores. **


	3. Con La Frente en Alto -Parte II

**Capitulo 3: Con la frente en alto ‒Rachel (Parte II)**

El concurrido bar me estaba esperando con las puertas abiertas. Esta era la dirección, y por suerte no me había equivocado.

Kitty me había dado junto al dinero tres fotos. La rubia de pelo largo y ojos azules era Brittany S. Pierce, la cumpleañera. Santana Lopez, morena, de rasgos latinos y cabello negro era su novia.

Y el objetivo principal…

Cielos. Estaba segura de que sería mucho más guapa en la vida real que en la foto. ¿Es que estaba a punto de tirarme a una belleza? ¡Demonios! Me hipnotizó por medio de una foto, no sabía que era tan, tan fácil.

Rasgos finos, labios delgados y sensuales, ojos color avellana, y cabello rubio y corto, más arriba de los hombros.

Por supuesto que Kitty estaba celosa si la tal Marley Rose se comía eso todas las noches. Pura envidia.

Cuando llegué a la barra, me pedí una gaseosa, y mientras me la servían, observé a todas las personas que había ahí dentro. Nadie que yo conociera. Pero entonces miré mejor, e identifiqué a las tres chicas.

Santana y Brittany estaban sentadas en un sillón, acurrucadas la una con la otra, riendo. Al frente de ellas, en otro sillón, estaba Quinn Fabray. Sí que era hermosa.

Ya bebía. Por suerte. Así no me sentiría tan mal cuando la acabara de emborrachar.

Qué demonios. Me sentía como una mafiosa, o estafadora, qué se yo. Pocas veces había hecho eso. Si lograba llevarla a la cama me sentiría aún peor, como una pervertida. Me convertiría en todos los chicos de la secundaria a la que asistí en San Francisco, chicos a los que odiaba.

Es fácil convertirte en lo que odias más. No te das cuenta y ya lo estás haciendo. Como cuando estás empezando tu carrera artística independiente, asegurándote de no venderte. Pero luego te pica el bicho de ser exitosa, cosas así. Y si partiste haciendo garaje rock revival terminas sonando como Justin Bieber. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

No siempre puedes ser John Lennon. O Barbra.

Es complicado.

Esperé una media hora más, y ya el bar estaba lleno, todos bailando. Doce menos veinte y ya varios estaban muy entonados.

Y entonces me di cuenta de que no tendría que ir por Quinn Fabray.

Quinn Fabray vendría a mí. O algo así. El punto es que venía hacia la barra, muerta de la risa, a pedir otra bebida. Creo que ya estaba un poco ebria.

Estaba a menos de un metro de distancia de mí, hablando animadamente con el barman. Así que me armé de valor y mientras el barman dejaba su bebida en la barra, me senté a su lado.

‒Déjalo a mi cuenta ‒dije, muy segura de mi misma.

De inmediato giró la cabeza, y sus ojos avellana se fijaron en mí. Morí internamente en el momento en que levantó una de sus cejas. Fue una de las cosas más sexys que había visto en mi vida. Christina era sexy. Regina tenía un buen cuerpo y una sonrisa sensual. Hayley hacía cosas sexys. Pero la ceja, y con tan solo una ceja, Quinn Fabray hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

‒ ¿Y quién eres tú? ‒preguntó. Su voz era un tanto grave, pero era suave. Y cuando me habló su lengua se retorció un poco. Sí, ya estaba algo ebria.

‒Rachel ‒respondí. No hice reparos en buscarme otro nombre. De todas formas sería una cosa de una noche. O eso creía. Además, lo olvidaría‒ Una chica misteriosa que está pagando tu trago.

Quinn rió suavemente, y se acomodó mejor para hablarme.

‒Tengo novia ‒dijo. Evité ese comentario.

‒ ¿Cómo te llamas? ‒pregunté yo esta vez. Claro que sabía cómo se llamaba, ya lo había dicho antes. Pero estaba actuando.

‒Quinn ‒respondió‒ Quinn Fabray. Q, para los amigos.

‒Qué lindo nombre ‒dije. Sonreí. Vamos. Muy por dentro estaba muriendo de nervios. Pero este personaje de chico guapo de secundaria me estaba saliendo muy bien. Personalidad ante todo.

Ella también me sonrió, y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosa muy suave.

‒Gracias.

‒Y si tienes novia, ¿Dónde es que está? ‒pregunté‒ Yo a ti no te dejaría sola ni por un segundo.

Quinn hizo una mueca y miró a un lado.

‒Tuvo que viajar a Pennsylvania. Pero mañana por la tarde llegará. Ya estaba bueno. Ha estado una semana completa afuera.

‒ ¿La echas de menos?

‒Por supuesto que sí. Es aburrido despertar en la mañana y no tenerla a mi lado.

De pronto nos interrumpió Santana Lopez, que venía riendo también.

‒ ¿Qué pasó, Fabray? ¿Ya estás coqueteando de nuevo? Te olvidas rápido de Marley, mujer ‒dijo la chica latina.

‒No bromees Santana ‒dijo Quinn, un poco cabreada‒ de hecho es de Marley de quien hablábamos.

Santana río y me miró.

‒Pobrecita, hasta en un bar lleno de gente ebria habla de su chica ‒dijo, y le revolvió el cabello a Quinn.

Santana se fue. Le temblaban los pies, lo noté en cuanto comenzó a caminar hacia el sillón nuevamente.

Quinn estaba un poco avergonzada.

Para evitar que se quisiera ir, le hice otra pregunta.

‒Y… ¿cómo se conocieron tú y tu novia? ‒dije, sonriéndole, para darle confianza.

Y así comenzó una larga y conmovedora historia de amor.

Fingí interés. Pero la verdad es que por dentro estaba muriendo de vergüenza. Por Dios, iba a separar a una pareja que tenía cinco años de relación. CINCO.

Y se notaba que Quinn la quería bastante como para hablar de ella en un bar. Como había dicho Santana.

Se conocieron en la secundaria, y se llevaban por un año de diferencia, dos años antes de que Quinn se graduara. Y comenzaron a salir en su último año.

¿Que como la conquistó?

Pues, Quinn era amiga de dos de las chicas más populares de su escuela ‒obviamente Santana y Brittany‒ así que eso la hacía popular también a ella. A Marley la molestaban bastante por ser la hija de la obesa cocinera de la escuela ‒ ¿qué clase de crueldad es esa? ‒ Y ella era demasiado tímida e inocente como para defenderse.

El asunto es que Quinn se fijó en ella desde el momento en que la vio mirándose al espejo en el baño de chicas, y desde ahí no la dejó en paz. En el buen sentido de la palabra.

Se acercó a ella, comenzó a hablar con su madre y se hizo amiga de ella, chocó un par de veces con ella "accidentalmente" (solo para sentir su aroma) y de un día para otro y hasta con el permiso de la mamá de Marley, Quinn se decidió a hablarle.

Por supuesto que Marley le correspondería. ¿Quién no caería así? Ya la tenía casi en su mano.

Una mañana, uno de los jugadores de fútbol americano se acercó a Marley con una bebida llamada "slushie" y cuando estuvo a punto de tirársela, Quinn apareció como quién diría una súper‒heroína. Le quitó la bebida y se la tiró a él. Lo empujó, y cuando todos estaban mirando, Quinn tomó la mochila de Marley, y la encaminó a su próxima clase.

Casi lloré cuando me contó todo eso.

Fueron amigas por varios meses hasta que Marley ‒ ¡sí, ella! ‒ Le preguntó si es que le gustaría tener una cita con ella, y Quinn no se lo pudo creer.

Salieron no oficialmente por un mes, y luego, para el placer de ambas y de la escuela ‒a la cual Fabray hizo cambiar después de su acto heroico y gay‒, el primer día de clases del año siguiente aparecieron tomadas de la mano caminando por los pasillos de la escuela estatal de Lima, Ohio.

Mientras me contaba toda su historia, yo le pagué tres bebidas más, y de pronto Quinn se puso a llorar muy suavemente.

‒ ¿Por qué lloras? ‒pregunté, algo asustada.

‒No sé. Echo de menos a Marley. Hace unos meses que siento que hay algo que ha estado cambiando en mi relación con ella. Ya no es lo mismo ‒dijo. Ya apenas y le entendía lo que decía‒ y hace dos meses que no quiere nada conmigo en la cama. Esto es un horror. ¿No crees que tal vez me esté engañando?

Oh, santo cielo. Qué ironía más grande.

‒No lo creo ‒le respondí, sonriéndole, tratando de tranquilizarla. Me acerqué lentamente y le di un beso en la mejilla. Quinn me quedó mirando un tanto confundida‒ Yo creo que por lo que me has contado, ella te adora. Obvio, si eres adorable ‒dije. Quinn se sonrojó. Tomó una servilleta y mientras yo le secaba las lágrimas, ella se secaba la nariz.

De un momento a otro, Quinn se levantó y quiso caminar, pero casi se cayó. Corrí a ayudarla.

‒ ¡Diablos, sí que estoy ebria! ‒exclamó, riéndose, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

‒Yo creo que lo mejor es que te lleve a casa ‒le dije, tratando de que se mantuviera en pie.

‒Tal vez… tal vez… ‒masculló.

‒Sí, hay que llevarte ‒reí.

Dejé dinero en la barra, sonriéndole y dándole las gracias al barman, y con uno de los brazos de Quinn por sobre mis hombros, me fui hacia la entrada, y para suerte nuestra, justo pasaba un taxi libre.

¿Destino? Casa de Kitty, por supuesto. Quinn estaba tan borracha que se fue parloteando tonterías y abrazada a mí todo el camino, y con suerte y se dio cuenta de que no conocía aquel lugar.

‒Ah… creo que esta no es mi casa ‒dijo de manera lenta e inteligible al llegar a casa de Kitty. Oh, no, chica, y es mejor que ni te asegures de quién es.

Antes de que se pudiera quejar, la besé suavemente en los labios.

Luego prolongué el beso y Quinn no se molestó en evitarlo.

Dejó que metiera mi lengua en su boca y dejó que la encaminara hasta el cuarto de Kitty, mientras la desvestía lentamente.

Escuché como Kitty tomaba las fotos, sin flash. Obviamente, Quinn ni se percató de que había alguien más en la habitación.

No fue hasta que dejé en la cama a Quinn, desnuda junto a mí, que Kitty volvió a tomar más fotos y desapareció de su hogar. No sé a dónde habrá ido.

El punto es que tuve sexo con una chica que estaba borracha, que no fue tan mal pero sí muy denigrante, me quedé dormida junto a ella hasta el día siguiente, y esa mañana, cuando Quinn ya no estaba, había dos mil dólares en mi cartera.

Pero antes de que cayera exhausta en la cama junto a ella, tomé un trozo de hoja de papel y escribí mi nombre y mi número en él. Luego busqué las pertenencias de Quinn, y lo dejé en su billetera.

Tuve el impulso. Tenía que hacerlo. Aunque probablemente botara el papel. Quería hacerle saber que alguien con un corazón así de grande no se encontraba en todas partes. Que podía confiar en mí y buscarme cuando quisiera. Pero daba igual en realidad, porque de seguro no recordaría nada de lo que pasó esa noche, y mucho menos, se acordaría de mí.

Al día siguiente me sentí deshumanizada y culpable por lo que había hecho.

Pero como alguna vez aprendí en algún lugar…

No importa en la situación en la que estés. Salgas como sea que salgas, sal siempre con la frente en alto.

* * *

Ah, carajo! D:

De pronto se me ocurren ideas tan oscuras mientras lavo los platos.

Y les contaré una anécdota que me acaba de pasar. Tenía un largo y hermoso comentario al final de todo este drama (hasta iba a hablar de orange is the new black), pero el internet me quiso trollear y se borró todo lo que había agregado al pie de este capítulo. Por eso es mala idea subir capítulos a las 4:40 am. Pero como dijo Demi alguna vez, just stay strong :'D

Nota: este capítulo y el anterior cuentan lo que ocurrió una semana y un día antes de que comenzara el primer capítulo con la ruptura de Marley y Quinn (que por cierto, su historia ha sido muy melosa y conmovedora, como dije que sería jajaj xD)

Me quise apegar un poco a la historia que glee cuenta sobre Marley, pero es solo porque eso, y toda la historia de secundaria entre ella y Quinn no influirán mucho en la historia que se cuenta actualmente.

Lean para ser leídos, dejen reviews y agreguen a favoritos, y cuidense mucho :D

Eso es todo! Nos leemos el próximo capítulo.

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de la cadena FOX y de Ryan Murphy.**


	4. Nadie Está Solo

**Capitulo 4: Nadie está solo ****‒****Quinn**

Ya había pasado un mes y medio desde que Marley había dejado mi departamento. Sin ella, sin sus pertenencia.

Un mes y medio en el que aún no lograba acostumbrarme a dormir sola, despertar sola, desayunar sola, bañarme sola…

Incontables noches eran en las que lloraba antes de dormir. Digo, no es como si me programara y dijera "ah, espera, antes de pegar pestañas me pondré a llorar unos diez minutitos". No, como es obvio. Me quedaba dormida llorando.

Varias veces, mi amable vecina se había acercado a mí mientras me fumaba un cigarro en el balcón o iba a tocar mi puerta para saber si es que estaba bien. Sabía que lo hacía de buenas. Nos había tomado mucho cariño a Marley y a mí, y obviamente ya se había dado cuenta de que no estábamos juntas y ella se había marchado.

Aún sentía su perfume en mi almohada. Pero extrañaba todas las veces en que una de las dos se colaba en la ducha mientras alguna se bañaba. Extrañaba sus besos en el cuello, y la manera en que sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo. Una palabra para describir a Marley: suavidad. Y eso era lo que más me fascinaba de ella.

Estaba jodida. No podía olvidarla y ella no dejaría que la buscara. Me lo advirtió. El par de veces que la llamé me lo volvió decir. Las veces que llamé a su madre también me dijo lo mismo.

Y cuando por un momento estuve con la idea en la cabeza de ir a Ohio a ver como estaba, Santana y Brittany me detuvieron.

Estaba muriendo por dentro.

Y cuando… Cuando conocí a esa chica Rachel en la tienda de discos, me castigué por toda la semana siguiente después de eso.

Más que por fijarme en otras chicas después de un mes de soltera, fue porque hace mucho que no sentía algo tan fuerte como lo que había sentido con Marley los primeros años de nuestra relación.

Yo sentí todo eso y de golpe con esa chica. Y solo había hablado un minuto con ella.

Fue muy raro. Olvidé a Marley solo por ese minuto.

Y me odié por hacerlo.

Y me di cuenta de que Santana tenía razón. Razón, con respecto a que había algo muy extraño con eso. Porque habían fotos de por medio, eso hacía muy obvio de que todo este asunto estaba premeditado. Pero al mismo tiempo era confuso, porque estaba muy bebida y no recordaba nada, nada de nada.

‒Santana, Quinn, ¿pueden ir a la bodega? Los libros de la sección de ciencia ficción se están acabando ‒dijo Kevin, nuestro jefe.

‒Allá vamos ‒dijo Santana, sonriendo.

‒Qué bien por _Stephen King_ ‒mascullé, sonriendo también.

Bajamos la escalera que estaba por el fondo de la tienda, y nos adentramos en la agobiante bodega. Entre el olor a polvo y encierro, acabaría con una especie de trauma a los espacios cerrados. Por suerte no teníamos que bajar mucho.

Mientras yo cogía dos cajas, y Santana me miraba hacerlo ‒muy típico de ella‒ ella recargó su espalda en un estante, sin dejar de mirarme.

‒ ¿Qué? ‒le pregunté.

Santana entrecerró los ojos y me sonrió de la manera en que sonreía cuando descubría algo. Siempre decía algo de un tercer ojo mexicano y cosas que a veces me asustaban, no entendía muy bien de que iba eso de la adivinación, la videncia y "_Santananismos_".

‒Y… ¿qué hay de esa chica que conociste en la tienda hace poco? ‒preguntó, de manera melosa.

‒ ¿Qué…? ¿Cuál chica? ‒pregunté yo, un poco haciéndome la tonta. Obviamente se refería a Rachel. La única chica que había en la tienda a parte de nosotras era Maddie, a quien por cierto ya sabía que le gustaba, pero yo no le daba bola. Ya me había coqueteado antes de que rompiera con Marley, y la había rechazado. Lo intentó después de romper con ella, y nuevamente la rechacé‒ Sabes que no me gusta Maddie ‒respondí.

‒Mmm… Sí, Fabray, a otro perro con ese hueso. ‒dijo, ésta vez con un tono y sonrisa jocosos‒ Sabes de quien hablo.

‒Solo fue un hola. Con suerte y sé su nombre. Tal vez no la vuelva a ver en meses, Santana ‒dije, con una risa nerviosa.

‒Bueno.

‒Santana… yo en un mes no supero una ruptura. Y lo sabes. Me aferro demasiado a todo y todos.

‒Sí, sí… ‒dijo, cambiando la pose en la que estaba, cruzándose de brazos. Suspiró‒ Lo siento. Ya lo sé. Recuerdo cuando íbamos en sexto de primaria y te enamoraste de Marilyn Monroe. Y lloraste una semana porque eras la única idiota que no sabía que ya había muerto.

‒Ah, no me acuerdes de eso, mujer ‒dije, riendo, y le pasé una de las cajas.

‒Eras tan… _inocentonta_… ‒dijo Santana, y antes de que subiéramos las escaleras, la empujé de lado con mis caderas, riendo.

‒Calla…

‒o‒

Rachel.

Ni siquiera se molestó en decirme su apellido. Pues bueno, supongo que es una técnica que tienen algunas chicas, para ver si les sigues el juego y así se hacen de rogar más.

No podía negar que a pesar de haber hablado tan solo un minuto con ella me hubiese dejado tanto tiempo volando bajo. Fue solo un minuto y su cara había quedado plasmada en mi mente. Cerraba los ojos y la veía. Era tanto así que ya hasta me había aprendido sus facciones.

Tal vez haber supuesto que no la volvería a ver en los próximos meses fue un error.

Después de aquel día en que Santana me preguntó por ella, apareció nuevamente una chica bajita, morena y de nariz peculiar. Ah, y esos ojos grandes, color chocolate, que eran capaces de hacer que me estremeciera.

Estaba yo, en la sección de autoayuda arreglando el molesto enroque de libros que habían dejado las señoras ya entradas en edad, en busca de autoconocimiento… más bien auto-entendimiento, porque ni yo siendo mujer entendía a mi madre y sus amigas. Lo que no significaba que no la quisiera, pues sí lo hacía, y mucho.

Los libros de _Osho _entre medio de los de _Coelho_, _Byrne_ junto a _Pauch._ Hasta andaban las _50 Sombras de Grey _por ahí. ¿Qué demonios? A esta gente hasta le agrada el masoquismo, yo de verdad, tenía una ensalada de ideas mientras arreglaba por orden alfabético y por editorial, y entonces…

‒Ah… Disculpa… ‒sentí que alguien golpeaba suavemente mi hombro izquierdo con un dedo.

‒ ¿Sí? ‒atendí, girándome, con una sonrisa amable. Y entonces sentí que se me iluminaba el rostro y que sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

Ahí estaba. Mirándome, con la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba. Ahí estaba todo tal y como lo había dejado. Los ojos marrones, profundos; la nariz; los labios prominentes; el lunar de su mejilla izquierda; sus rasgos delicados y a la vez firmes.

‒Oh… Dios ‒balbuceó Rachel.

‒ ¡Rachel! ‒exclamé sin subir mucho el tono de mi voz.

‒Hola…

‒Hola ‒le dije. Sonreí. Parecía un poco turbada. Pero me devolvió la sonrisa con las mejillas aún más ruborizadas.

Puso un pie atrás. No sabía si era porque era muy tímida o porque saldría corriendo en cualquier momento. Tal vez ninguna de las dos. Tal vez ambas. No sé, había toda clase de interpretaciones. Cuando estaba nerviosa yo solo me callaba y comenzaba a sacar conclusiones y fijarme en detalles, todo en mi cabeza. Podía imaginar muchas cosas. Era difícil.

Esos silencios interminables… rayos, qué incómodo. Rachel abría y cerraba la boca sin poder decir nada, y yo seguía tratando de interpretar de la manera más positiva todo ese asunto del pie… ¡Oh por Dios, en las cosas que me fijaba! Actuar profesionalmente, eso siempre nos dice Kevin cuando nos enfrentamos a cualquier aprieto.

Escudriñé una vez más en su mirada, y luego me decidí a hablar.

‒Y… dime, ¿qué andas buscando? ‒dije, antes de tomar un respiro y hacer la pregunta que a todos los clientes les hacía.

‒Eh… busco un libro… de _Stephen King_.

¿_King_? Oh, rayos. Estábamos hechas la una para la otra.

Espera, ¿qué es lo que he…?

‒ ¿Cuál? ‒dije, moviéndome y caminando, haciéndole una seña para que me siguiera y así guiar sus pasos hasta la sección de ciencia ficción.

‒_Blockade Billy_ ‒dijo, mientras caminaba a mi lado.

‒Por aquí… justo hoy puse más libros del autor. Es un genio ‒mascullé, mientras pasaba mis dedos por encima de los lomos de los libros, buscando en la letra B. De qué servía, si no pasaba ni media hora y los clientes volvían a revolverlos…

‒ ¡Ahí está! ‒exclamó ella, y al mismo tiempo, cuando ponía mi dedo índice sobre el lomo de aquél libro, éste se encontró con un delgado dedo moreno. Nuestras manos chocaron y yo sentí que una corriente de electricidad me remecía de pies a cabeza.

Giré inmediatamente mi cabeza, para mirarla. Había algo de nerviosismo en su mirada, y luego una sonrisa igualmente nerviosa, pero a la vez muy seductora.

‒Sí, ahí está Billy. ‒murmuré, con la voz entrecortada, y tomé el libro‒ Es muy bueno, has hecho una elección genial.

‒Lo sé. A Blaine le gustará ‒sonrió.

Ah, todo se derrumbó. No es para ella. Y encima es para un chico.

‒ ¿Tu novio? ‒ Carajo, ¡qué chica más entrometida!

‒ ¿Ah? ¡Oh, no, nada parecido! ‒exclamó, riendo. Me volvió el alma al cuerpo‒ Es un amigo, es el novio de mi mejor amigo, es… a mí no… ‒volvió a balbucear, como al principio.

‒ ¡Oh, de verdad lo siento! Creo que debo dejar de entrometerme en…

‒Ah, no te preocupes, solo ha sido… No ha sido nada. ‒rió‒ Me gustan las chicas.

¿Qué ha sido todo eso? ¿Salió de mi boca? ¿Desde cuándo se hablaba así con un cliente? Además, estaba tan nerviosa que parecía una colegiala, como si el chico más popular de la escuela le estuviera hablando por primera vez a la empollona.

‒Vaya, eso es… ‒traté de controlarme‒ perfecto.

Ambas nos sonreímos, y luego miré el libro que aún tenía en mi mano.

‒Así que… ¿lo llevarás?

‒Por supuesto ‒me respondió, con una sonrisa.

Emprendí el camino nuevamente, haciéndole una seña para que me siguiera hasta la caja.

Hice todo lo que tuve que hacer. Era solo otra venta más. Solo otra clienta más. Solo otra chica más.

Y, mientras hacía todo eso, y pensaba todo eso, un nudo en mi garganta comenzó a apretarse cada vez más. Incomodidad conmigo misma. Incredulidad, también. Tal vez… no debería hacer eso.

Yo no tenía culpa de haber conocido a Rachel. Pocas chicas provocaban esos sentimientos o sensaciones en mí, y por decir pocas, solo se resumían a dos. Marley; y una chica que apenas conocía: Rachel _Como-se-llame._ Bien como le había dicho a Santana, alguien que con suerte y sabía su nombre, y ella no tenía idea de quién era yo, y qué había pasado conmigo todo este último tiempo.

No tenía culpa.

Pero me sentía culpable. Era como un luto, una especie de respeto. Un sentimiento muy raro, pero que Marley se merecía, porque es la chica a la que seguía queriendo.

Hasta que llegaba Rachel y lo desordenaba todo. Arruinaba mi luto y hacía que todos los colores del mundo aparecieran como pequeñas gotas de lluvia.

Todo era muy loco.

Cuando le pasé la bolsa con su compra, metí la boleta, el cambio y un pasador de páginas dentro. Y le dediqué una sonrisa débil. Era mala fingiendo.

‒Muchas gracias ‒me dijo, sonriéndome.

‒Gracias a ti ‒le correspondí.

Rachel iba a marcharse, pero devolvió sus pequeños pasos hacia el mesón principal.

‒Espera ‒dijo, quedamente.

‒ ¿Olvidé algo? ‒pregunté, un poco nerviosa.

‒Sí.

¿Ah?

‒ ¿Qué cosa? ‒pregunté.

‒ ¿Cómo te llamas? ‒preguntó ella, y luego de decirlo, miró hacia un lado.

‒Quinn ‒respondí‒ Quinn Fabray.

Había un brillo distinto en su mirada. Sin embargo me sonrió como lo había hecho todo este tiempo, y tendió su mano para coger la mía. Se la tendí también.

‒Rachel Berry.

¡Por fin!

‒Que tengas un buen día, Rachel Berry ‒le dije, sonriendo.

‒Gracias. ‒rió‒ Tú igual. Hasta pronto.

‒Hasta pronto.

Rachel se giró sobre sus talones, y caminó hacia la entrada de la tienda, rápidamente.

Allá iba.

‒Claro, eso no ha sido nada, Q ‒una voz socarrona irrumpió mi momento de introspección. Claro, tenía que ser Santana.

‒ ¡Ya déjalo, mujer! ‒exclamé, riendo.

‒o‒

Qué tontería.

Ya estaba nuevamente sollozando en mi cama.

Lo de ese día había sido muy lindo, ¿no?

Pero no me sentía bien con todo esto. Sentía que en ese momento debía estar junto a Marley. Tal vez viendo una película, tal vez comiendo sushi, tal vez disfrutando con Santana y Brittany, tal vez haciendo el amor, o tal vez simplemente descansando la una junto a la otra, mirándonos a los ojos hasta quedarnos dormidas.

Un mes y medio, yo seguía lamentándomelo.

¿Normal? Sí, lo era. También muy doloroso.

De pronto sentí que mi cama se movía y se hundía del otro lado.

No era raro. Solía ocurrir, desde hace un mes y medio. A veces, Angelique, mi vecina, llamaba a Santana cuando los llantos se hacían demasiado notorios y algunos de los otros vecinos sacaban la cabeza, solo por curiosidad.

‒Todo va a estar bien, Q. ‒murmuró. Sentí su mano acariciando mi cabeza‒ No te puedes seguir culpando. Ya es suficiente. Todo mejorará. Lo sabes, lo sabemos.

‒Yo sí la quería, Santana. Yo la quería de verdad. Yo sé que aún la quiero, pero… esta chica… Yo…

‒ ¡Está bien! ‒exclamó, en un susurro‒ Q, está bien. Hay más chicas a quién mirar. Y si te fijaste en ella, está bien, no es tu culpa. No siempre puedes elegir a quien quieres.

‒No es correcto… no es…

‒Nada es perfecto, Quinn. Y está bien, es correcto. Ya terminaste con Marley. Date un respiro, disfruta tu vida. No puedes vivir echándote la culpa. Ya es pasado. Ya no más ‒dijo Santana, abrazándome por atrás.

Escuché unos pasos que venían desde la cocina. Se detuvieron a un lado de mi cama.

‒No llores más, Quinn. No debes estar triste. Vendrán cosas mejores si abres los ojos ‒la voz de Brittany irrumpió el corto silencio que Santana y yo habíamos hecho. Dejó una taza de té en mi mesa de noche, y se sentó de mi otro lado. Me besó la frente, y se acostó junto a Santana y a mí.

Las chicas me abrazaron. Hace mucho que no estábamos así.

No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me hizo falta.

Pero ahora había llenado un espacio en mí, y ya no era todo tan trágico. No estaba sola.

* * *

**Hola, queridos lectores! Un nuevo capítulo ha llegado! Espero que les haya gustado, a pesar de que hoy me bajó el drama, lo siento :/ **

**Pero será solo por este capítulo, ya se vendrán días felices, y narraciones no solo de Quinn y Rachel, si no que de Santana y Kurt también. Ya saben, serán los detectives de la historia, no dudarán en convertirse en la FBI por lo sospechoso que puede parecer todo.**

**Si ofendí a alguien con lo de 50 sombras o las declaraciones literarias de Quinn, lo siento mucho, no se lo tomen a pecho, son solo bromas jajaj 3**

**PKN150: habrá Karley! Oh, sí, pero más adelante. Sin embargo, no lo descartaré. Aunque ya veremos que opinará Marley cuando se sepa toda la verdad...**

**Julia: se pondrá difícil, sí, pero todo depende de las decisiones que tome Quinn, ya veremos lo que depara el destino jeje**

**Lorena: el amor lo cura todo! espero que cure toda esta tragedia, también :D**

**Invitados no identificados: no nos adelantemos! jajaj si bien me gustan mucho sus ideas, hay dos caminos para esta relación, y ahí veremos cual será el más justo, pero tomaré en cuenta sus ideas, me parecen muy bien, y sus opiniones igual, todo es muy cierto, Rachel se las ha cargado enserio :/ Y con respecto a lo de si Rachel será activa o no en la relación, creo que eso lo veré cuando llegue el momento adecuado, lo que costará mucho. Aunque creo que Quinn será la que tome las riendas de la relación, pues Rachel estará muy confundida con respecto a muchas cosas.**

**WriterSwan: muchas gracias! :D**

**HeyJudee: me di cuenta que lo de los guiones se pueden ver en pc, no así en móviles, pero ya hallaré una manera de arreglar todo eso, le he hecho tantas modificaciones a mi Office que ya olvidé como restaurarlo, lol **

**Muchas, muchas gracias por los comentarios, las ideas y todo, tal vez me demore un poco con el quinto capítulo, la inspiración me llega a trompetones y no he tenido buenos días últimamente. **

**Así que cuidense mucho, lean para ser leídos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, los quiero! :D**

* * *

**Solo la historia me pertenece, los nombres de los personajes le corresponden a Ryan Murphy y la FOX.**


	5. Después de la Tormenta

**Capitulo 5: Después de la tormenta… ****‒****Rachel.**

‒Entonces, Rach… ¿Qué es lo que nos ibas a decir? ‒preguntó Kurt, lentamente, con voz que reflejaba un fingido aburrimiento.

‒ ¡He encontrado trabajo! ‒exclamé por tercera vez en el día.

Blaine volvió a reír y él y Kurt ‒que también reía, negando con la cabeza‒ se levantaron para abrazarme.

La primera vez que lo dije, fue cuando iba en el taxi.

Estaba tan entusiasmada e hiperventilada, contentísima, de todo, que nadie me podía quitar la sonrisa de la cara, y lo exclamé orgullosa.

‒Buenos días… ‒comenzaba a decir el taxista.

‒ ¡He encontrado trabajo! ‒exclamé, feliz.

‒Vaya, ¡felicitaciones, señorita! ‒dijo, con una sonrisa desinteresada el taxista.

No se dijo nada más hasta el final del viaje. Después estuve segura de haber escuchado decir al taxista: "Lunática…" a penas me bajaba.

Y cuando saludé a Donny, el portero, hice lo mismo, y lo abracé fuertemente. Creo que se escuchó tan alto que hasta Kurt lo supo antes de que lo dijera yo.

Al llegar al apartamento, Kurt me jodió con la hiperventilación. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando entraba, y me interrumpió.

‒Sí, Rachel, has encontrado trabajo, todo el edificio lo sabe ‒dijo, mientras pasaba por el frente mío, a apagar el fuego de uno de los quemadores de la cocina.

‒ ¡KURT! ‒exclamé haciendo un puchero, a punto de hacer un berrinche, y Blaine rió, sentado en uno de los pisos junto a la mesada.

Kurt solo puso los ojos en blanco, y comenzó a servir la comida.

Y así estuvimos conversando todo el almuerzo sobre mi nuevo empleo.

Había sido una semana excelente.

‒Si de aquí al verano logro juntar todo el dinero que necesite, tal vez los dejaré en paz y solo me convertiré en una visita ‒dije, muy alegre.

‒ ¿Visita? ‒preguntó Blaine.

‒Oh, vamos, Rachel, estamos muy bien aquí los tres ‒rezongó Kurt.

‒Sí, pero chicos, ustedes merecen mucho más espacio ‒dije, mientras me limpiaba los sitios cerca de la boca con la servilleta‒ No crean que no los escucho por las noches.

Ambos se atragantaron con la comida, y yo sonreí maliciosamente, a modo de burla.

‒Lo siento tanto ‒masculló Blaine, mientras tosía.

‒Te dije que había que arreglarla a prueba de sonido ‒dijo Kurt. Oh, no, no tanta información.

‒Iugh ‒me quejé, y los tres reímos.

Definitivamente estaba contenta.

Mi trabajo se calzaba justo con mi horario de ensayos y tenía tiempo suficiente como para descansar. Además de todo, pagaban muy bien, y estaba relativamente cerca de casa.

Y no era solo eso.

No sabía definir si era algo bueno o no el hecho de que mi trabajo estuviera tan cerca del de Quinn Fabray. Lo descubrí cuando fui a comprar ese libro para Blaine. Había buscado a alguien para que me ayudara a encontrarlo, y de verdad no fue intencional haber tocado su hombro. Acabé teniendo una sutilmente ávida conversación sobre lo bueno que era _Stephen King,_ y de paso toqué su mano sin querer.

Creo que el real problema no era ese. El problema era que al parecer yo le gustaba, y, bueno… A quién engaño, a mí me gustó desde el principio, no podía evitarlo de ningún modo.

Después de sentir culpa y un sentimiento muy extraño, como si le estuviera mintiendo; después de todo eso, se me había metido entre ceja y ceja su rostro y no lo podía sacar de mi mente. Si pudiera, iría todos los días a comprar un libro, solo para verla y hablarle. Pero no sabía que tan ridículo e irónico podía ser todo eso, después de que ella ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que había pasado. Era todo muy complicado.

‒o‒

A pesar de haberlo pensado muchas veces en no hacerlo, semanas después, mis pies me llevaron solos hasta la tienda en que trabajaba Quinn.

Ahí estaba, poniendo en orden una montaña de películas en dvd que estaban en una caja plástica, en pantalones negros ajustados y la camiseta azul que caracterizaba a todos los vendedores de la tienda. Estando cerca de ella, pude escuchar que murmuraba y gruñía un poco sobre lo desconsiderados que eran los clientes, que iban por ahí arruinando su trabajo. Le salió tan divertido que no pude evitar soltar una risita suave justo cuando ya estaba prácticamente a su lado; perturbando su concentración.

Con cejas muy juntas debido a la concentración y con dos películas sobre exorcismo en las manos, se giró sobre sus talones para mirarme. Entonces su rostro se relajó y ablandó, para mover su boca en una insegura y algo tímida sonrisa, con ojos sorprendidos de verme. Automáticamente mi rostro fue del tostado al rojo, y sentí mis mejillas arder.

‒Oh… vaya… ‒balbuceó Quinn, intranquila‒ Hola, Rachel ‒dijo, y amplió su sonrisa, para mostrar una perfecta dentadura‒ ¿Nuevamente por aquí?

‒Hola, Quinn… eh, sí ‒contesté. Me sostuvo la mirada todo el tiempo. Sonreí.

‒ ¿En busca de qué estás ahora? ‒preguntó, devolviéndome la sonrisa.

‒Ah, pues, Blaine me recomendó a su autor favorito, y no creo que sea malo, más si tú lo aprobaste la última vez que vine ‒dije, muy rápidamente, ruborizándome más. Quinn amplió aún más su sonrisa –si es que se podía‒ y me miró expectante.

‒ ¿Qué libro? ‒preguntó.

‒No sé realmente cual será mejor, _Stephen King_ es muy bueno, ¿no? ‒poco sabía realmente del señor_ King_. Solo sabía que era el autor favorito de Blaine y Kurt y que era un genio de los _best sellers_. Pero si era por llegar a Quinn Fabray, haría todo lo posible, hasta comprar a ojos cerrados un libro del que no tenía remota idea‒ ¿Qué tal si me recomiendas uno tú?

‒ ¿Y-yo? ‒preguntó Quinn, tartamudeando, un poco nerviosa.

‒ ¿No? ‒pregunté nuevamente.

‒Sí… es decir, ¿no se supone que el cliente siempre tiene la razón? ‒preguntó ella, esta vez, y soltó las películas, dejándolas en la caja plástica. Sus ojos expresaron valentía y nerviosismo al mismo tiempo.

‒Exacto ‒respondí.

‒Entonces… sígueme.

Fuimos a la estantería en la que encontramos por primera vez nuestras manos, y Quinn se detuvo frente a esta, pensativa. Luego se giró para mirarme y me miró directamente a los ojos. Ambas nos sonrojamos, pero ninguna quitó los ojos de encima de los de la otra. Quinn volvió a mirar a la estantería, despegando su mirada de mí con dificultad.

‒Mmm… ‒Quinn acarició con sus dedos de la mano derecha su mentón, y luego levantó la mano, dejándola en el aire‒ Creo tener una idea de lo que te podría agradar…

Cielos, tenía una voz muy sexy. Creo haberlo dicho antes. Era suave y profunda, grave a la vez, pero muy suave, lo que la hacía específicamente sensual.

Su dedo índice pasó por encima de los lomos de los libros y se detuvo en el penúltimo título de la corrida en la que se encontraba _King; Carrie_. Lo sacó del estante y se giró, tendiéndomelo.

‒Telekinesia y bailes de promoción ‒dijo, con una media sonrisa.

‒Nada mal ‒le sonreí. Leí rápidamente la contraportada, sin molestarme realmente en procesar lo que leía, y levanté mi mirada para observar a una Quinn expectante, con una sonrisa que casi me mostraba los dientes‒ Me parece bien, creo que lo llevaré.

‒No te arrepentirás.

Quinn me volvió a encaminar, ésta vez hasta la caja.

‒Así que… ¿vives por aquí? ‒preguntó mientras registraba aquél libro.

‒No, trabajo cerca ‒respondí.

‒Ah, suponía algo así. El otro día te vi en la cafetería de al frente ‒dijo, y sonrió. Borró la sonrisa de inmediato mientras meneaba la cabeza en negación, algo nerviosa‒ No creas que te estaba espiando, yo solo pasaba por afuera ‒susurró solo para mí, algo avergonzada, lo que me pareció demasiado tierno de su parte.

‒No te preocupes, ya sé que no es así ‒dije riendo. Ella asintió, aún con sus mejillas sonrosadas, y yo traté de reprimir una sonrisa, fallando en el intento.

Nos quedamos solo con el ruido de lo que nos rodeaba. Al parecer solía ocurrirnos cada vez que estábamos juntas.

No sé qué tan sorprendidos estarían al revelarles que tuve que comprarme una repisa, porque en mi escritorio no había más espacio para poner más libros y discos.

Semana a semana, se iba llenando, de a poco. Kurt comenzaba a preguntarse qué diablos me ocurría y por qué tenía conversaciones nerds con Blaine sobre _Stephen King_, que muy rápido ‒y no necesariamente por Quinn‒ se había convertido en mi autor favorito. Literalmente, pasaba más tiempo en mi habitación, leyendo, que viendo musicales con Kurt, o yendo de compras, qué se yo. Mi vida se había transformado en ensayos, trabajo, leer, y obviamente, Quinn Fabray.

Iba por lo menos dos veces a la semana a la tienda en la que trabajaba Quinn, y ella parecía no oponerse, pues le agradaba la idea de que anduviera por ahí, pidiéndole recomendaciones.

Su amiga Santana ya hasta me conocía y no dudaba en molestarnos cada vez que yo hacía mis visitas semanales.

Hasta el momento, y como no habíamos comentado nada más aparte de libros y películas, el tema de Marley no había salido a la luz. Pero sí se notaba que le dolía eso aún. Un par de veces me comentó que tal película que me gustaba a mí, le gustaba a su ex novia, pero no hizo más comentario que ese.

Uno de esos días en los que fui a la tienda, hizo algo que no esperé, o tal vez que muy en el fondo sí me lo haya esperado.

‒Tal vez podríamos tomar un café un día de estos ‒me dijo Quinn dudosa, sin mirarme, mientras envolvía en una bolsa el último libro que fui a comprar.

Callé por unos segundos, algo sorprendida, y me quedé mirándola. Ella de inmediato me miró, nerviosa.

‒Digo, no es como si te estuviera obligando, es solo sí quieres, porque tal vez tienes algún compromiso, o estarás enferma ese día, yo… ‒dijo, atropelladamente. Dios, amaba cuando se ponía nerviosa.

‒Está bien, está…

‒No tienes que aceptar si no quieres… ‒Santana, desde otra caja, se golpeó la frente en desaprobación. Al parecer presenciaba desde antes toda la escena.

‒Quinn, está…

‒O tal vez no te gusta el café, podría ser…

‒ ¡Quinn! ‒exclamé suavemente, riendo.

Ella se detuvo, y automáticamente se sonrojó, escondiendo su rostro igual que una niña.

‒Me encanta el café ‒murmuré solo para ella. Aclaré mi voz, y tomé la bolsa con mi compra‒ Y me encantaría salir contigo.

Quinn volvió a mirarme, algo sorprendida.

‒ ¿En-enserio? ‒tartamudeó, sonriendo dudosa.

‒Sí ‒respondí. Yo también me sonrojé.

‒Diablos ‒masculló‒ No creí que aceptarías.

‒Pero ya te dije que sí ‒le sonreí, tratando de que se relajara.

Quinn giró la cabeza unos segundos. Santana la miraba desde su puesto en la tercera caja, asintiendo con una sonrisa alentadora y los ojos iluminados. Alzó su mano mostrando su dedo pulgar. Detrás de ella, otros dependientes y vendedores ‒que al parecer se habían unido a la espera de mi respuesta‒ cuchicheaban, expectantes.

‒Y… ¿Dónde te gustaría ir a tomar ese café? ‒preguntó Quinn, sonriéndome.

‒Donde tú quieras ‒respondí, tomando algo de valor‒ Tú me estás invitando.

‒Podría ser… ¿en la cafetería de al frente? ¿Este sábado a las seis de la tarde? ‒preguntó tímidamente.

‒Estaría encantada. Aunque podría ser más temprano ‒respondí.

‒ ¿Tienes algo que hacer? ‒dijo, levantando esa ceja sexy por la que caí meses atrás.

‒No, es que así no tendré que esperar tanto para volverte a ver ‒dije, tan atropelladamente como Quinn había hecho hace minutos atrás.

Santana abrió la boca en una perfecta "o" y miró hacia atrás para celebrar con los otros compañeros de trabajo de Quinn.

Quinn y yo nos sonrojamos por lo que yo acababa de decir, y porque la mitad de la tienda se había detenido a mirarnos expectantes por la petición de Quinn. Tal vez estábamos hablando muy fuerte.

‒Pero a esa hora está bien, tengo todo el sábado libre para ti, sí quieres ‒dije rápidamente, al mismo tiempo arrepintiéndome de haberlo dicho; tal vez soné un poco ofrecida.

‒Eso es- eso es genial ‒dijo Quinn, regocijándose y sonriéndome.

Ambas nos quedamos calladas, yo con mi bolsa colgando de la mano y ella con la pistola registradora entre sus dedos.

Me decidí a romper el silencio.

‒Bueno, yo… me tengo que ir, a trabajar ‒dije, un poco nerviosa, y sin ganas de irme de aquél lugar en donde "todo comenzó" técnicamente.

‒Ah, claro, hasta luego ‒dijo Quinn. Me comencé a girar, lentamente, pero se me olvidaba algo‒ ¡Espera, Rachel!

Me giré inmediatamente, y Quinn agarró un papel de la mesa y tomó un lápiz, para garabatear algo.

‒Ese es mi número de celular ‒dijo, entregándomelo, con la mano temblorosa.

‒Oh, claro, lo más importante ‒dije, recibiéndolo. Me acerqué para tomar el lápiz que había usado ella, y garabateé también mi número, entregándole el trozo de papel.

Ambas no sonreímos.

‒Cool ‒susurró ella.

‒Lo sé ‒susurré‒ Adiós ‒me despedí.

‒Adiós, cuídate ‒se despidió. No pude evitar acercarme y besar su mejilla. Luego salí corriendo hacia la entrada, sorprendida por lo que había hecho.

Mientras me alejaba, pude escuchar que los compañeros de Quinn vitoreaban y la abrazaban. Hasta pude escuchar a Kevin, su jefe, celebrando.

‒ ¡Bien hecho, Fabray! ‒exclamó.

Tampoco pude evitar voltearme antes de salir por la puerta de vidrio, y al mismo tiempo todos callaron y fingieron cordura al verme. Sonreí y salí, contentísima, y volviendo a escuchar los vítores de los vendedores de la tienda.

Rayos, el sábado sí que sería un buen día. Ya no podía aguantar hasta ese día. Y a penas era día miércoles.

Caminé con las piernas temblorosas por la acera, exaltada, y con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Pasé por el frente de una tienda de ropa femenina. ¡Cielos! ¿Qué diantres me iba a poner el sábado?

* * *

**Después de la tormenta, sale el soool jajaj xD **

**Hola, mis queridos lectores, espero que estén muy bien, porque yo sí lo estoy :D**

**Siento si me tardé más de lo esperado en actualizar, pero ya estoy aquí con el quinto capítulo y tal vez no están leyendo esto pero los amo por dejar reviews 3**

**Me gusta que les guste la historia, así que espero que sigan leyéndola y dando sus opiniones sin necesidad de ofender a otros. **

**Al parecer tendremos mucho faberry para el próximo capítulo, ¿no les parece lindo? ¿no? ya veremos que pasará más adelante con todo esto de lo que planeó Kitty, no ahora, pero sí más adelante. No prometo que la relación entre Quinn y Rachel vaya rápido, pues es evidente que Quinn está saliendo de su larga relación y Rachel tendrá muchas dudas con respecto a qué se podría dar después de la cita que se viene.**

**Y ahora es tiempo de responder reviews!**

**PKN150: Claro que es muy bueno, su apellido lo dice, es el Rey $_$ okno jajaj Ya veremos lo que pasará con eso! Más adelante eso sí :D**

**Invitado sin identificar: Me gusta mucho que escribas los reviews más largos de todos jajaj Partiré diciendo que amo a Lea y Dianna juntas y por separado, pero en este fanfic no estoy del lado de ninguna de las dos, soy bastante neutral y justa, la verdad, y este no es un fic como cualquier otro, puedes esperar más de mí :( Tengo muy claro lo humillante de la situación que vivieron Quinn y Rachel, por cierto, y... no apostemos a nada, porque aún no pienso bien como se desarrollará el asunto de Kitty, pero de que se tocará ese tema, es muy obvio que se tocará, así que no nos adelantemos! Pero me encanta que comenten con tanto ímpetu :D**

**YoungRebel7: Después amaremos a Rachel, estoy segura jajaj Yo amo a Santana! Es una de mis favoritas en glee, imposible no amarla. Y bueno, ya no veremos sufrir más a Quinn, al parecer, hasta un nuevo drama en el fic ñaña Un abrazo para ti también! 3**

**Y aquí termina mi largo comentario. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, espero actualizar pronto y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Lean para ser leídos, dejen reviews y favoritos, besos para todos y cuídense mucho :DDD**


	6. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

**Capitulo 6: ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? ****‒****Quinn/Rachel**

**ANTES DE QUE COMIENCEN A LEER, DEJO EXPLÍCITO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO SERÁ NARRADO POR QUINN Y RACHEL COMO YA HE SEÑALADO EN EL TÍTULO. LAS PARTES DE ****RACHEL**** ESTARÁN NARRADAS EN FORMATO **_**CURSIVA**_** Y LAS DE ****QUINN**** EN FORMATO COMÚN.**

_Fue difícil concentrarme el resto del día en el trabajo. En cada pensamiento estaba Quinn, lo que había pasado, y el gran dilema que tenía dentro; ¿sería buena idea realmente lo de la cita? _

_Descubrí que Quinn me gustaba de verdad y que no era una cosa de una noche simplemente._

_¿Qué diablos haría?_

_De alguna u otra forma, irrumpí en el apartamento, nerviosísima, manos temblando y ojos desorbitados._

‒ _¿Rachel? __‒__preguntó Kurt, quitándose los lentes de lectura y dejando su revista a un lado al escuchar que mi bolso caía con un ruido seco en el piso y que la puerta corrediza daba un golpe estruendoso al ser cerrada._

‒_Kurt __‒__dije, aguantándome la respiración._

‒_Por la manera en que tus ojos se tornan y por la expresión boba que tienes en la cara, creo que algo importante te ha pasado hoy. Pero no sé si es bueno o malo __‒__dijo Kurt, analizándome. Cielos, Kurt era peor que mis padres. Comencé a asentir, pero dos segundos después estaba negando con la cabeza, confundida__‒__ Oh, espera, espera. ¿Tienes una cita? __‒__asentí rápidamente__‒__ ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? ¿Acaso es una suerte de monstruo o una chica vampiro? __‒__dijo, con una mueca graciosa en el rostro, sin moverse de su asiento._

_Comencé a asentir abrumada, pero me detuve segundos después, aún más confundida._

‒_Espera, ¿qué? __‒__pregunté._

‒_Ah, debe ser muy guapa._

‒_Lo es._

‒_Ven aquí, siéntate con tu _best-gay_ a hablar de chicas aunque no me vengan __‒__dijo, tomando la revista y tirándola a la mesita de centro y señalándome con la mano el lugar donde quería que me sentara._

_Tomé mi bolso y lo dejé en la mesa del comedor. Me senté junto a Kurt en el sillón principal, y mi amigo pasó su brazo izquierdo por mis hombros._

‒ _¿Es linda? __‒__preguntó Kurt._

‒_Todas las chicas son lindas, Kurt __‒__Kurt puso los ojos en blanco._

‒_Me refiero a qué tan especial es su belleza, Rach._

‒_Ah, pues… es hermosa. Es muy hermosa, Kurt. Es tan hermosa y especial que no sé qué diablos haré, o qué me pondré._

‒Me parece cosa del demonio, lo juro, es guapa, es hermosa, es sexy y tierna, es…

‒Ok, ok, Fabray, ya comienzas a apestarme con todo eso ‒dijo Santana, un poco molesta‒ ¿Has visto su nariz y su porte? ¡Es como un duende!

‒ ¡No es un duende!

‒ ¡Un elfo!

‒ ¡No es un elfo!

‒ ¿Hobbit?

‒ ¡Santana!

Brittany soltó una risita infantil, interrumpiendo mi discusión con Santana.

‒Rachel es la chica más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida. Y sí, su belleza es peculiar, pero no me importa, eso es todo lo que la hace especial. Además, tenemos casi los mismos gustos. Y… tiene algunos gustos parecidos a los de Marley, pero eso no significa nada ‒dije, con una mueca en los labios, restándole importancia. Britt y Santana se miraron y se dieron una sonrisa de compasión, en referencia a mí. Poco a poco iba olvidando a Marley. Un clavo no saca a otro clavo, pero salir con Rachel me vendría muy bien.

‒Está bien, Q. Solo bromeaba. Sabes que te apoyo en todo, y en esto te apoyaré, igual que siempre ‒Santana me sonrió, estirándose en mi sillón de eco-cuero, y poniendo sus piernas encima de las de Brittany, que estaba sentada junto a ella.

‒Sedúcela, regálale un pato del Central Park ‒dijo Brittany, y Santana asintió con una sonrisa por unos segundos y luego se interrumpió, para mirarla con el entrecejo fruncido.

‒Ah... no creo que sea muy conveniente, Britt… ‒comencé a decir yo, dudosa. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde iban los patos del Central Park en invierno. (1)

‒Al menos es más asequible que un unicornio…

‒Britt, ¿por qué no vas y me haces un café? ‒le interrumpió Santana. Demasiada fantasía para una simple tarde de miércoles.

‒Encantada ‒dijo Britt con una sonrisa.

‒Ponle un poco de crema ‒dijo Santana, sonriéndole de vuelta, y Britt asintió, levantándose y besándole los labios para irse a mi cocina‒ Creo que debería dejar de ver _Hora de Aventura_, pero es Britt, en el fondo estoy segura de que está más cuerda que todos nosotros.

‒Seguro ‒dije, con una sonrisa. Santana no podía estar más enamorada. Con mucha suerte, en unos cinco años más ya estarían dando el sí.

‒Bueno, no sé qué diablos estamos haciendo aquí. Hay que buscar qué te pondrás para el Hobbit…

‒ ¡Santana! ‒volví a exclamar.

‒Ya sé, ya sé… ‒dijo, desperezándose y levantándose del sillón.

‒_Todo depende del contexto, Rachel. Si van a bailar, ve cómoda y ligera de ropa, usa un vestido. Si van a cenar a un restorán elegante, debes ir más formal. Pero como solo van a tomar un café y conversar, ve con ropa casual y cómoda…_

‒_Tan solo… ¿podemos saltarnos la parte en que te conviertes en Sarah Jessica Parker y comienzas a ayudarme realmente? __‒__dije, aburridísima de la charla sobre moda de Kurt._

‒_A veces eres tan… __‒__Kurt puso sus ojos en blanco nuevamente._

‒_No me digas nada, ya lo sé._

‒_Veamos qué tienes en tu armario, troglodita._

‒_Cualquier cosa menos mi lesbianismo ‒sonreí, mostrándole los dientes a Kurt._

_Kurt suspiró pesadamente, y puso sus ojos en blanco por cuarta vez en el día._

‒Esto es patético. No tengo qué ponerme ‒dije, derrotada, tirada justo en medio de mi cama, con los brazos abiertos.

‒Eso es mentira, tienes mucha ropa aquí adentro ‒dijo Britt, desde adentro de mi clóset, jugando con mis bufandas de colores.

‒Pero no sé qué usar…

‒Solo irán a tomarse un café al frente de la tienda en donde trabajamos, Q, ni siquiera es tan exclusivo ‒dijo Santana, sentándose a los pies de mi cama.

‒Esto es tan ambiguo, ¿te imaginas y llegamos con la misma ropa las dos? ¿No crees que todos creerán que esto es una especie de incesto? ‒pregunté, confundida.

‒ ¿Qué diablos miras en la televisión? ‒preguntó Santana, girándose con el entrecejo fruncido‒ ¿Sabes qué, Q? Es una simple cita en donde solo se conocerán más a fondo, mujer, no tienes ni que seducirla, creo que ese trabajo ya está hecho. Le estás dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, Fabray. Tan solo ve con unos jeans y con el jersey que te regalé para tu cumpleaños.

‒Y tal vez con esta tanga… ‒bromeó Britt. Espera… ¿una tanga? Jamás he usado eso, excepto…

‒Britt, eso era de Marley ‒susurró Santana, para que no me enterara.

‒Oh, cielos, no creí que…

‒Ya las oí, no estoy sorda ‒rezongué, levantándome de la cama. Britt ya tenía la tanga puesta en su cabeza, así que me acerqué a quitársela con una expresión de fingido aburrimiento y una sonrisa juguetona‒ Y, esto, debería estar en Ohio, pero ya que me estoy terminando de olvidar de Marley… ‒la tomé entre mis manos, y la rompí, mientras caminaba hacia mi baño y abría la puerta para tirarla al papelero‒ De todas formas no creo que quiera volver a buscar las pocas cosas que dejó aquí.

Britt y Santana se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

‒Creo que tomaré tu idea para vestirme, Santana ‒dije.

‒Siempre tengo la razón ‒dijo Santana, con socarronería.

‒No cuando hay que elegir qué posición del kamasutra hacer… ‒dijo Britt, quitándose las bufandas que tenía puestas.

‒ ¡Britt! ‒exclamó Santana.

‒Demasiada información ‒mascullé, cerrando mis ojos y negando con la cabeza.

‒_Entonces, unos pantalones, una blusa, botas, y el abrigo rojo __‒__dije, resumiendo todo lo que vimos con Kurt._

‒_O, podría… __‒Kurt __comenzó a darle más vueltas._

‒_Kurt, de verdad, ya no es necesario nada más, yo sé que me veo bien con eso. Además, no quiero asustar a Quinn con excentricidades, ella es más bien sencilla. Le gusta leer, y ver…_

‒_Espera… ¿leer?_

‒_Sí._

‒ _¡Ahá! ¡De eso era de lo que se trataba! ¡Por eso es que llegas todos los fines de semana con un libro nuevo y ya no ves _Esposas Desesperadas_ conmigo!_

_Suspiré._

‒_Sí…_

‒_Rayos, sí que te trae loca…_

‒_Sí, Kurt, por eso es que estaba tan nerviosa…_

‒ _¡Santo Cielo! ¡Sabía que una mujer tenía algo que ver en todo esto! __‒__exclamó, agarrándose el pelo._

‒_Sí, pero…_

_Por un momento consideré contarle toda la verdad. Pero me lo reservé para más adelante. Sabía que si lo hacía, no podría ir tranquila a la cita. Ya estaba confundida con todo esto, si Kurt metía su nariz de Pinocho en el asunto, acabaría con los nervios de punta y todo iría aún peor._

‒ _¿Pero…? __‒preguntó Kurt._

‒_Pero nada. Es solo que quiero lucir perfecta para ella. Es una chica increíble ‒dije, sentándome a los pies de mi cama._

‒_Vaya. Te gusta de verdad._

_Asentí con la cabeza, medio agachada._

‒_Luces como si tuvieras miedo, o te sintieras culpable ‒dijo Kurt, poniendo su mano en mi hombro._

‒ _¿Ah? ‒levanté mi cabeza rápidamente._

‒_Tranquila, parece una buena chica. No te dejará así como así igual que las demás._

‒_Eso espero._

_Kurt me sonrió, compasivamente, y tratando de darme ánimos._

Caminé rápidamente por la vereda del lado en que estaba la cafetería donde tendría mi cita con Rachel. Quería estar ahí antes de lo propuesto. No sé por qué. De todas formas jamás me había molestado esperar a nadie. Además podría tomar una mesa con antelación.

Llegué a _Borgin_, la cafetería. Nerviosa, busqué una mesa para dos, vacía. No había tanta gente como de costumbre, pero de todas formas, me busqué una que estuviera perfecta. Ligeramente lejos del bullicio, al lado de un ventanal, donde no llegaran corrientes de aire, y la luz no fuera ni muy agobiante ni apagada.

Sí, soy muy quisquillosa. Lo saqué de mi padre, que por cierto… es una persona con la que me llevo muy bien, pero él ya no está con mi madre desde hace muchos años. Larga historia. Un drama. Fue culpa de él, pero mamá y yo sabemos que ser un mal marido no quita lo de ser un buen hombre y un buen padre. Todos cometemos errores.

Me senté a esperar, tranquilamente, y saqué mi teléfono.

‒ Buenas tardes, ¿Desea que tome su orden, señorita? ‒dijo uno de los meseros, acercándose a mí.

‒Buenas tardes. No aún, muchas gracias, estoy esperando a alguien. Llegará en treinta minutos.

‒Espero que así sea ‒dijo el mesero, con una sonrisa acogedora‒ Volveré en cuanto pueda.

‒Está bien, gracias de nuevo.

‒No hay de qué.

El mesero se giró y emprendió su camino de vuelta a la cocina.

De pronto me entraron unos nervios de los mil demonios. ¿Y si Rachel no llegaba?

_Kurt se había ido ya a su trabajo en Vogue, y me encontré sola en el apartamento, terminando de arreglarme. No había alcanzado a contarle a Blaine sobre mi cita ‒había tenido una semana muy ocupada‒, más que por la cita, por el asunto de que era Quinn Fabray, la chica a la que le había jugado una mala pasada sin que supiera que era así._

_Estaba poniendo mis pertenencias en mi bolso y… Justo a tiempo._

‒ _¿Rachel? ‒la voz de Blaine se hizo oír al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba la puerta corrediza cerrar._

‒_Blaine ‒dije, saliendo de mi habitación._

‒ _¡Guau! ¡Berry, estás guapísima! ‒exclamó Blaine, acercándose para tomarme de la mano y darme una vuelta sobre mis talones‒ Increíble, apuesto que Kurt tuvo que tener algo que ver en esto._

‒_Algo así ‒dije, con una sonrisa._

‒_Y ¿a dónde vas? Creo que olvidaste contarme algo._

‒_Tengo una cita._

‒ _¡Genial! ¿Quién es la afortunada? ‒preguntó Blaine, entusiasmado._

‒_Mmm… Bueno, ese es el tema ‒dije, haciéndome a un lado._

_Blaine frunció el entrecejo._

‒ _¿Qué paso? ¿Es un chico? Es muy raro, no pareces bi…_

‒_Blaine… ‒dije, con una sonrisa, obviando todo el asunto._

‒_Entonces ¿quién es? ‒dijo, tomando asiento en uno de los pisos que rodeaban la mesa del comedor._

‒_Es… Quinn… ‒dije. Blaine volvió a fruncir el entrecejo, en un gesto en el que demostraba que trataba de hacer memoria‒ Quinn Fabray._

‒_Espera, ¿no…? ¿No que así se llamaba la novia de…?_

‒_De la chica que le gustaba a Kitty._

_Blaine cerró la boca y miró sus pies, en un gesto reflexivo. _

‒_Rachel…_

‒_Lo sé. Soy… una maldita…_

‒ _¿Qué intentas hacer? ‒me interrumpió Blaine._

‒ _¡Yo no hice nada! Se supone que eso había sido un favor. Un trabajo. No volvería a ver a esa chica nunca más, entonces de pronto se me ocurrió ir a comprar a la tienda de libros y discos que está cerca de mi trabajo y…. ahí estaba._

‒ _¿Entonces…?_

‒_Entonces supe que ella no se acuerda de mí, de esa noche. Nos volvimos a encontrar y según ella era la primera vez que me veía. Decidí omitir comentarios, es que es tan… Adorable…_

‒_Pero, Rachel, en algún momento se enterará._

‒_Lo sé. Y no sé qué haré._

‒_Pero irás de todas formas hoy…_

‒_Quinn me gusta, Blaine. Me gusta de verdad. No es un simple capricho o un simple favor. Quinn no es un favor. Es la chica más dulce que he conocido._

_Blaine no dijo nada más. Se quedo en silencio, poniendo su mentón sobre su mano._

‒_Cielos… __‒__susurró Blaine. _

‒_No le pude decir que no. Se supone que no tengo razones para decirle que no __‒__dije__‒.__ Ella no recuerda nada._

_Blaine omitió lo que dije._

‒ _¿Kurt sabe de esto? __‒__preguntó Blaine__‒__ ¿Sabe de la historia con Quinn antes de volver a verla?_

‒_No, por supuesto __‒__suspiré__‒__ ¿Tienes idea de cómo se pondría si se enterara de lo que hice? ¡Me desterraría de aquí!_

‒ _¡Dios mío! __‒__exclamó Blaine, levantándose del piso__‒__ ¿Qué demonios he hecho?_

‒ _¿Hacer qué?_

‒ _¡Rachel! ¿No te das cuenta? Si no hubiese sido por mí, esto no…_

‒_Basta, Blaine. No es tu culpa. Yo accedí a hacer eso._

_Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que solté otro suspiro._

‒_En fin __‒__dije__‒__ Tengo que irme. Quinn me está esperando. No puedo plantarla, ya le he dicho que sí._

_Blaine asintió en silencio. Caminé hasta la entrada, en silencio también._

‒_Adiós, Blaine __‒__dije, antes de irme._

‒_Te deseo suerte __‒__dijo Blaine, quedamente, afirmándose de la mesa con una mano__‒__ Sé cuidadosa._

‒_Gracias __‒__dije, y corrí la puerta, para luego cerrarla detrás de mí._

‒ ¿Qué ordenarás? ‒pregunté, mirándole con la mitad de la cara más arriba de la carta del menú. Tenía las mejillas rojas, y Rachel me miraba con una sonrisa, divertida.

‒Un café mocca, y pastel de chocolate ‒respondió Rachel.

‒Ok… yo tomaré cappuccino. Y pastel de chocolate también ‒dije. Estaba nerviosa. No quería parecer desesperada, y por eso trataba de evitar la mirada de Rachel, pues desde que había entrado por la puerta del café, no le había quitado los ojos de encima. Se veía hermosa. Es hermosa.

‒ ¿Te encuentras bien? ‒preguntó Rachel. No pude contestarle de inmediato, justo venía el mesero que me había atendido media hora atrás.

‒Buenas tardes, señoritas, mi nombre es Gustav, ¿puedo tomar sus órdenes? ‒preguntó el mesero, sacando una pequeña libreta.

‒Claro ‒respondí yo, un poco agitada‒ Un café mocca, un cappuccino, y dos pasteles de chocolate.

‒Ok… ¿desea que traiga un pastel de chocolate mediano para que lo compartan? ‒preguntó el mesero, sonriéndome y levantando las cejas, tratando de insinuar lo obvio.

‒Eeh… ‒dudé, confundida, con las mejillas aún más rojas que antes.

‒Sí ‒respondió Rachel, por mí.

Me atraganté con mi propia saliva, y Rachel me miró preocupada.

‒ ¿Estás bien? Si quieres puede ser por separado, solo me pareció una buena idea… ‒dijo Rachel, parándose.

‒Oh, no, no te preocupes ‒dije, mientras tocía intermitentemente‒ no te pares, estoy bien. Tráigalo así, no hay problema ‒le dije al mesero, y este asintió con la cabeza, y se giró sobre sus talones, entretenido por la situación.

‒ ¿Segura que estás bien? ‒preguntó Rachel.

‒Claro que sí, no quería preocuparte, es solo que tragué mal ‒dije, tranquilizándola.

‒Espero que sea así ‒dijo Rachel, con una sonrisa.

Le devolví la sonrisa. Me aclaré la garganta y volví a hablar.

‒Te ves muy linda hoy ‒dije.

‒Gracias, tú también ‒respondió Rachel.

‒Bueno, tú te ves linda todos los días ‒dije.

Rachel rió suavemente y asintió agradecida.

‒Puedo decir lo mismo de ti ‒dijo Rachel, y se acomodó en su asiento y se aclaró la garganta‒ Y… ¿estás estudiando?

‒Me gradué el año pasado.

‒ ¿Qué estudiabas?

‒Cine, me especialicé en Guión ‒respondí.

‒ ¡Guau! Parece que estamos un poco vinculadas con nuestras profesiones ‒dijo Rachel, alegremente‒ Yo también me gradué el año pasado, estudiaba en NYADA, Interpretación Teatral y Musical.

‒Sería genial que estuvieras en uno de mis proyectos ‒dije, un poco menos nerviosa que antes.

‒Sería un honor, supongo que escribes muy bien ‒dijo Rachel.

‒Tengo varios proyectos, que les he mostrado a algunos familiares y amigos, y les parecen muy bien ‒dije. Rachel asintió, con una sonrisa‒ ¿Y tú en qué trabajas?

‒Por ahora no hago nada que tenga que ver con lo que estudié, es solo para juntar un poco de dinero y pagar mis cuentas. Soy secretaria de una psicóloga. Su consulta está cerca de aquí.

‒Sí, ya me he dado cuenta, creo que por eso siempre andas por aquí ‒murmuré, jugando con mis dedos.

Después de que el mesero llegó con nuestra orden, seguimos hablando de nuestras vidas, como las cosas que nos gustaban, y cosas que se cuenta la gente que se comienza a conocer.

Era muy raro que alguien se riera con todo lo que decía, así que para cuando ya salíamos del café ya de noche, caminando juntas, le pregunté si acaso se reía de lo que decía solo para agradarme, o si de verdad le hacía gracia.

‒Claro que me hace gracia, Quinn ‒respondió Rachel, riendo‒ Eres muy graciosa, tu humor es muy parecido al mío. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

‒Es que a veces creo que la gente se ríe de lo que digo solo por el tono ridículo que utilizo ‒confesé.

‒No es así, Quinn, estoy segura ‒dijo‒ Eres muy graciosa, y tierna.

Mis mejillas volvieron a ruborizarse. Cada vez que decía mi nombre yo sentía que iba a morir.

‒ ¿Hacia qué lado vas? ‒pregunté‒ Te acompaño.

‒A Bushwick, pero no tienes que hacerlo, no es necesario, puedo irme yo sola…

‒Pero si yo vivo en Brownsville, vivimos cerca, Rachel ‒le dije, tratando de convencerla‒ No me molesta acompañarte. Quiero ver con mis propios ojos que estarás bien cuando llegues a tu apartamento.

Rachel giró su cabeza para mirarme, sin dejar de caminar. Me sonrió, parecía enternecida.

‒Está bien, Quinn ‒dijo, y yo le sonreí mostrándole mis dientes.

El camino a su apartamento no fue tan largo como esperé. Mientras caminaba junto a ella, y hablábamos de cine, me di cuenta de que necesitaba tenerla cerca siempre, y que no me podría aguantar pedirle que saliera conmigo de nuevo.

‒Cielos, se me hizo muy corto el trayecto hasta acá ‒dijo Rachel.

‒Me pareció lo mismo ‒dije, levantando mis hombros. Rachel me sonrió por enésima vez ese día.

‒Muchas gracias, Quinn ‒dijo Rachel, girándose un poco, para quedar frente a frente conmigo.

‒No ha sido nada ‒dije. No quise perder más mí tiempo y fui al grano‒ Mmm… Rachel, ha sido una noche genial.

‒Lo ha sido para mí también ‒dijo ella.

‒Así que quería saber si… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo de nuevo? ‒pregunté rápidamente mientras mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

‒Por supuesto, que sí, Quinn ‒respondió, con los ojos brillantes.

‒ ¿De verdad? Oh, cielos, eres la mejor ‒dije, un poco acelerada, haciendo que Rachel riera.

‒Sí, de verdad ‒dijo entre risas.

‒Aún no sé bien a donde podríamos ir, ni cuando, pero quiero que sea lo más pronto posible, es que no aguanto tanto tiempo sin verte ‒le dije, mirándome los pies.

‒Tómate tu tiempo para pensarlo ‒me dijo‒ Yo también te echo de menos, Quinn, todos los días. Pienso tanto en ti que a veces me golpeo con las cosas que están cerca de mí. Es que siempre estás en mi cabeza.

Me ruboricé. Para ser sincera, mis últimos meses de relación con Marley la verdad, fueron bastante fríos. Solo teníamos sexo, antes del último mes y Marley ya no me decía cosas así.

‒Eres increíble, Rachel ‒dije, mirándola a los ojos. Rachel solo se quedó callada, mirándome también.

‒ ¡Rachel, ya llegaste! ‒exclamó un chico alto, de rostro pálido y cabello peinado hacia arriba. Poseía una voz muy aguda, pero agradable a la vez. Venía llegando del lado contrario por el que veníamos nosotras.

‒S… sí ‒tartamudeó Rachel, saliendo de nuestro trance.

‒ ¿Él es Blaine? ‒pregunté yo, curiosa.

‒No, es Kurt, su novio ‒respondió Rachel. Kurt se acercó a nosotras, y me tendió la mano, amistosamente.

‒ ¡Así que tú eres la cita de Rachel! Gusto en conocerte, soy Kurt Hummel, amigo de Rach ‒dijo, con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro, muy alegre.

‒Quinn Fabray, el gusto es mío ‒respondí a su saludo.

‒Bueno, chicas, tengo que subir, Blaine me espera con la cena servida ‒dijo, separándose de nosotras‒ Adiós, Quinn, que tengas una buena noche ‒dijo, y se despidió con un gesto con su mano mientras caminaba hacia la entrada.

‒Adiós, Kurt ‒dije.

‒Mmm, ok, tal vez sea buena idea que suba luego ‒dijo Rachel, frotándose las manos.

‒Sí, será mejor, o te resfriarás ‒dije, con una sonrisa, y con las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo.

‒Ok… entonces, adiós ‒dijo Rachel, dando un paso dudoso hacia mí.

‒Adiós ‒susurré yo, acercándome también.

No sabíamos qué diablos hacer. Di otro paso hacia ella, y quedamos con los rostros a solo centímetros. Rachel me miró directamente a los ojos, y acarició con su mirada mis labios. Mis ojos miraban intermitentemente a los suyos, y a sus labios, luego sus mejillas enrojecidas, y de nuevo sus labios, hasta que por fin me decidí ‒y al parecer ella también‒ y besé sus labios, a ojos cerrados. Fue un simple beso, un beso casto. Pero fue un beso en sus labios, y fue el cielo. Podría pasar horas y horas así y jamás me quejaría. Lamentablemente solo duró unos segundos.

Al separarnos, Rachel suspiró, y mis latidos volvieron a la normalidad.

‒Eso ha sido genial. Ha sido simple, pero genial ‒mascullé, cerca de su rostro aún. Rachel asintió rápidamente, y me sonrió, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

‒Lo sé.

Nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos más y de a poco nos fuimos separando.

‒Creo que debería volver luego, ya comienza a hacer más frío ‒dijo Rachel.

‒Sí, sí, ya… ya me voy, también tengo que irme, o se me hará tarde ‒dije.

‒Está bien. Cuídate mucho. Espero verte lo más pronto posible.

‒Yo igual. Cuídate también. Nos vemos.

‒Nos vemos, Quinn. Adiós ‒dijo Rachel.

‒Adiós ‒y besé su mejilla izquierda, antes de girarme, un poco nerviosa.

Caminé unos pasos, y miré hacia atrás, para ver a Rachel caminar hacia la entrada del edificio donde vivía. También se giró para mirarme, y ambas levantamos nuestras manos, a modo de despedida.

Luego de eso, lo único que quise fue salir corriendo de la felicidad y euforia. Había besado a Rachel. Fue un beso de niñitas. Pero fue un beso al fin y al cabo. Y fue la misma gloria. Fue la mejor noche en mucho tiempo.

* * *

**(1): Los que hayan leído el Guardián Entre el Centeno (de J.D. Sallinger) recordarán esta cita.**

**Nota: Borgin, oh rayos. lol No ando muy creativa, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió porque justo pensaba pottéricamente.**

**Capitulo XL! yay!**

**Mis queridísimos lectores, me encantaría responder todos sus hermosos reviews pero justo ahora no ando con demasiado tiempo para eso, así que solo me limitaré a agradecerles con todo mi corazón, porque los reviews son amor 3 jajaj**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, siento mucho la tardanza, pero como ya he dicho, he estado un poco ocupada y además he tenido par de viajes que hacer.**

**Lean para ser leídos, cuidense mucho, y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, ¡los quiero a todos!**

* * *

**Solo la historia me pertenece, los nombres de los personajes le corresponden a Ryan Murphy y la FOX.**


	7. Todo Lo Que Necesito

**Capitulo 7: Todo lo que necesito ‒Quinn.**

Tomé la mano de Rachel con la mano izquierda, y con la derecha abrí la puerta de vidrio que separaba las tumultuosas calles de Nueva York del restaurante en que íbamos a cenar.

Rachel; pelo ondulado y suelto, un poco más corto de lo común ‒hasta más abajo de los hombros‒, vestido rojo hasta más arriba de las rodillas y un escote ni muy infartante, ni muy recatado. Su maquillaje era preciso, justo para mi gusto, pues solía correr cada vez que veía a una chica que no iba maquillada, sino, _pintarrajeada_.

Yo, vestido negro. No daré más detalles, porque la verdad iba casi como siempre, a excepción por el vestido, ya que no era muy asidua a estos.

Rachel y yo, perfecto contraste. Perfecta combinación. Dábamos dos pasos y la gente ya se giraba para mirarnos. Y eso que no hacíamos alarde de nada.

A esto, se le llama, tercera cita.

Antes de ésta, fuimos al cine.

Rachel sonreía radiante, y yo trataba de contener la sonrisa estúpida que estaba por salir, porque, cielos… mi chica lucía más hermosa de lo común, y su mano contra la mía me provocaba un incesante cosquilleo en el estómago y en los pies. Ya no tenía tantos nervios como en las primeras dos citas, ya había logrado controlarme porque los besos castos y nuestras manos entrelazadas ya se habían hecho ligeramente usuales; Rachel me iba a visitar prácticamente todos los días a la tienda.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa reservada, guiadas por el mesero que nos atendió junto al recepcionista, intenté acercarme para correr la silla de Rachel, pero esta me lo impidió poniendo su mano sobre la mía.

‒Déjalo, yo puedo, no tienes que hacerlo ‒me dijo amablemente, sonriéndome, y depositando un beso en mi mejilla. Le sonreí, y me dirigí a mi puesto en frente de ella, para acomodarme en la silla.

De inmediato ordenamos, y el mesero nos dejó solas.

‒Me siento un poco observada ‒dijo Rachel, con una risita suave.

‒No creí que fuéramos a llamar tanto la atención, se supone que estamos en Nueva York ‒dije, ruborizándome‒ Si quieres podemos…

‒No, ni lo pienses, estamos bien aquí, Quinn ‒dijo Rachel, meneando un poco la cabeza, y poniendo su mano sobre la mía por segunda vez en la noche. Amaba la forma en que Rachel lograba calmar mis nervios con tan solo un par de palabras y un simple toque.

‒Mhm… ‒me aclaré la voz y me senté derecha sobre la silla‒ Rachel, hoy te ves particularmente hermosa. Creo que por eso es que todos nos miran.

Sobre todo el chico de aproximadamente dieciséis años que cenaba junto a su familia. No NOS miraba, pues ya me había fijado en que sus ojos estaban clavados fijamente en el escote de Rachel.

‒Algunos más que otros ‒murmuré, y giré lentamente mi cabeza para mirar al chico, que de inmediato desvió la mirada, abochornado. Reí sin hacer mucho ruido.

‒Creí que este vestido era equilibrado ‒murmuró Rachel, frunciendo su entrecejo.

‒Está perfecto, es solo que debe ser un chico de ojos fáciles ‒dije, y entrelacé nuestros dedos.

La cena continuó lo más relajada posible, aún con las miradas de otros sobre nosotras.

A Rachel le estaba yendo muy bien en su trabajo, y en la obra teatral que preparaba con algunos de sus ex-compañeros de NYADA. Me habló de su relación con sus amigos, Blaine y Kurt, a quienes conocía desde que iban en la secundaria, en San Francisco.

Le pregunté por qué no se quedó ahí o se fue a Los Ángeles, donde podría haber tenido un poco más de oportunidades que acá, pero mientras le preguntaba, logré responderme a mí misma; Nueva York era otra cosa. No solo por ser la Gran Manzana, si no porque Broadway era todo un asunto distinto, era calidad de verdad. No hay como el teatro. Y Rachel estaba hecha para eso.

Tan pronto como terminamos de cenar, salimos en busca de un taxi.

‒No me gustaría que la cita terminara aquí ‒dije, mirándome los pies‒ ¿Por qué no… vienes a conocer mi apartamento? Vivo sola, así podemos estar tranquilas.

Cuando volví a mirar a Rachel a la cara, esta me miraba un poco dudosa, tenía algo de miedo en su mirada.

‒Eh, Quinn… No creo que… ‒comenzó a responder Rachel, mirándose las manos.

‒Ah, cielos, Rachel, no es… no es lo que crees, no tienes que… No quiero hacer nada que te incomode… ‒dije, con las mejillas ruborizadas. Se había malentendido un poco mi idea.

‒Lo siento, es que, a penas nos estamos conociendo, Quinn, y yo…

‒Rachel, de verdad no es lo que piensas ‒suspiré, mirando a un lado‒ Solo quiero estar tranquila contigo, sin que nadie más nos esté mirando o molestando. Solo eso, nada más.

Rachel ladeó un poco la cabeza, y me sonrió de manera tierna.

‒Está bien ‒dijo ella‒ Si es así, está bien.

Justo en ese momento, paró un taxi, y abrí la puerta con una sonrisa, dejando que Rachel pasara primero. Me subí junto a ella y cerré la puerta tras de mí, saludando al taxista y diciéndole mi dirección. Mientras nos dirigíamos a mi apartamento, Rachel se acomodó a mi lado, y acurrucó su cabeza entre mi hombro izquierdo y mi cabeza. Debo decir, que nunca me había sentido más cómoda con su respiración sobre mi cuello, y su cabello olía exquisito. Nuestras manos se juntaron como dos imanes y entrelazamos nuestros dedos nuevamente, como en el restaurante. Carajo, estar con Rachel así era como estar en las nubes. Mis sentimientos iban más rápido de lo que quería, y no lo podía controlar.

Dejé un beso sobre su cabeza, y minutos después estuvimos frente al edificio en el que yo vivía.

‒Muchas gracias, señor ‒dije, sacando el dinero para pagarle, entregándoselo.

‒No es ninguna molestia ‒respondió el, con una sonrisa, y recibió mi dinero.

‒Quédese con el cambio ‒le dije, y bajé con Rachel, aún de la mano. El hombre asintió, y cerré la puerta.

‒Qué generosa ‒murmuró Rachel.

‒La verdad es que no tenía sentido que me diera el cambio, eran solo unos centavos de sobra ‒dije, riendo.

Nos fuimos tomadas de la mano, directo al edificio, saludé al portero, y tomamos el ascensor.

‒ ¿Hace mucho que vives aquí? ‒preguntó Rachel.

‒No sé si más de tres años sean mucho, me vine a vivir aquí después de mi primer año en la universidad. Antes de venir a Nueva York vivía en Ohio ‒dije, antes de que las puertas se abrieran en el quinto piso.

‒Ah, entonces no es tanto ‒dijo‒ Con Kurt encontramos nuestro apartamento el primer año. Tampoco es mucho. No sé cómo es que no nos conocimos antes.

‒Tal vez el destino nos preparaba algo mejor ‒dije, abriendo la puerta del 509‒ De haberte conocido cuando aún estaba con mi ex-novia, las cosas habrían sido muy distintas y mucho más complicadas.

‒ ¿Duraron mucho? ‒preguntó Rachel.

‒Pasa ‒le dije, antes de contestarle. Por unos segundos dudé en responderle, porque no quería hablar del tema, cuando ya terminaba de olvidarla. Tomé su abrigo delgado por lo hombros, y se lo quité, dejándolo en el perchero que estaba cerca de la puerta, y cerré esta. Le respondí, de todas maneras‒ Mmm… sí. Estuvimos juntas como por cinco años. Íbamos en la misma preparatoria, nos llevábamos por un año, ella era menor ‒dije, un poco incómoda, y me quité mi abrigo también.

Al parecer Rachel captó mi tono de incomodidad, y ser acercó a mí, mirándome a los ojos.

‒Ah, Quinn, no tienes que hablar de ella, si no quieres ‒dijo, tomándome de las manos. Me sonrió, ladeando su cabeza, como solía hacer, y le devolví la sonrisa, mirándole a los labios.

‒Gracias ‒le dije. Me acerqué lentamente, y besé sus labios, cerrando los ojos. Rachel me devolvió el beso, y segundos después nos separamos‒ Puedes tomar asiento, si quieres.

‒No aún, primero quiero saber qué es lo que pasa por ese tocadiscos que tienes ahí ‒dijo Rachel, soltando una de mis manos, y caminando conmigo hacia el tocadiscos que estaba en el mueble, al lado de la televisión.

El primer vinilo que tenía en el montón a un lado, era uno de sobre verde con una equis negra encima, de _Ed Sheeran_.

‒Entonces te gusta _Ed_… me parece, canta muy bien ‒dijo Rachel.

‒Me gusta, su música me relaja. Y lo demás que tengo es música alternativa y algunos musicales ‒dije. De inmediato se me ocurrió una idea‒ Oye, ¿te parece si escuchamos a _Sheeran_?

‒Me parece una gran idea ‒dijo Rachel, animada.

‒ ¿Te gusta el vino?

‒Claro que sí.

‒Perfecto.

Mientras escuchábamos el vinilo, saqué una botella de vino y dos copas. Rachel se acomodó en el sillón de eco-cuero, observando detenidamente el lugar, con una sonrisa. Dejé las copas servidas sobre la mesa ratona, y me senté junto a ella.

‒ ¿Sabes qué? Tal vez te parecerá algo grosero, pero esto es muy parte de mí, y si no conoces esto, no me conoces realmente ‒dije, quitándome los zapatos con tacón.

‒Oh, cielos, ¿decías? ‒preguntó retóricamente, y aliviada, agachándose para quitarse los de ella también, y dejándolos a un lado, para agregar:‒ estaba esperando porque lo dijeras, estos tacos me están matando.

Yo reí, y ella también. Al parecer teníamos mucho en común, lo que hacía que me sintiera más cómoda que de costumbre. Yo disfrutaba caminando descalza por el apartamento, aunque las consecuencias fueran tener resfriados todo el invierno, hasta en verano. Ambas subimos las piernas al sillón, y le tendí una de las copas ya servidas.

Seguimos hablando animadamente, tal vez era el vino, tal vez era la música, tal vez eran sus ojos o su aura, qué se yo. Le estaba agradeciendo al cosmos en ese mismo instante por tenerla frente a mis ojos, mientras ella me hablaba y yo le respondía, y no dejaba de mirar sus labios, que se movían sin cesar de una manera muy sensual. Toda ella me llamaba la atención, pero sus labios, esos labios carnosos que tiene, esos labios harían que cualquiera perdiera la razón.

Entonces, cuando íbamos por la octava canción, mi canción favorita del disco, dejé la copa de vino a un lado, y me decidí por tener el primer momento realmente romántico de la noche.

Los primeros acordes comenzaron a resonar por toda la habitación.

‒Oh, demonios, tienes que bailar esta canción conmigo ‒dije, levantándome Rachel sonrió mostrándome los dientes mientras se enderezaba, pero antes…‒ Señorita Rachel Berry, ¿Me concedería esta pieza? ‒dije, agachándome ligeramente, para tenderle mi mano derecha, y Rachel rió, aceptándola.

‒Por supuesto que sí, Señorita Fabray ‒respondió Rachel, levantándose.

Genial, hermoso, increíble, genial. Rachel era increíble. Lo que estábamos viviendo era genial. La canción era hermosa.

Nos sumergimos en un lento y muy suave vaivén. Mis manos estaban sobre su espalda, y las suyas entrelazadas en mi cuello. Nos mirábamos directamente a los ojos.

Luces bajas, música lenta, pies descalzos, parecía una película romántica.

_And should this be the last thing I see__  
__I want you to know that's enough for me__  
__'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need…_

Junté nuestras frentes mientras bailábamos el estribillo.

Entonces, lentamente, nos comenzamos a dejar llevar por el momento, y comenzamos un lento y delicioso beso. El primer beso que pasaba de los labios. Pedí permiso con mi lengua, y enseguida conseguí deslizarla suavemente por su boca, y luego su lengua hizo lo mismo que la mía, acariciando mis labios, y luego el interior de mi boca. Ambas sentimos el sabor del vino, que luego se mezcló con nuestras reales esencias.

Ah, maldición. Mi corazón iba a mil por hora, es que tener su boca junto a la mía tenía que ser el paraíso, o algo así. El roce era espectacular.

Dejamos de bailar, para profundizar nuestro beso aún más, y una de sus manos se deslizó desde mi cuello hasta mi mejilla izquierda. Segundos después escuché un gemido de parte de ella. Al parecer estaba opinando lo mismo que yo.

Podríamos haber estado así por horas, pero también teníamos que respirar.

‒Eso ha sido… ‒suspiró Rachel, con su frente aún pegada a la mía.

‒Increíble ‒completé. Besé sus labios, una, dos, tres veces, y Rachel los respondió muy a gusto.

La novena canción ya sonaba, cuando nos separamos. ¿Qué haríamos? ¿Seguir bailando? Claro que sí.

Después de que el vinilo se dejara de reproducir, caímos en el sillón, cansadas, riendo por mis "excelentes" pasos.

Nos besamos por unos minutos más, y luego permanecimos acurrucadas en el sillón, solo abrazándonos.

‒Entonces, ¿tu mamá nunca tuvo problemas para asumir tu sexualidad? ‒preguntó Rachel‒ Te pregunto, porque mis padres son gays, entonces no hay nada realmente tabú allá en San Francisco.

‒Ah, bueno, al principio le pareció un poco incómodo que su hijita de doce años anduviera de besos tras los arbustos con la vecina del frente…

‒ ¡Qué precoz! ‒exclamó Rachel, riendo, y tomando mi mano derecha entre las suyas.

‒Sí, lo tuve muy claro desde más o menos el kínder ‒Rachel levantó un poco su cabeza para mirarme con una ceja alzada‒ Es que, mirando hacia atrás, puedo recordar que mi primer amor platónico no fue _Justin Timberlake_, o alguna tontería así, sino que fue la profesora de párvulo.

‒Qué ternura, te puedo imaginar regalándole corazones garabateados entremedio de tus tareas ‒dijo Rachel.

‒Estas muy cerca de eso ‒dije yo, riendo‒. Y sí, me descubrió besándome con mi vecina, antes creía que mi póster de _Marilyn Monroe_ estaba ahí en mi habitación solo porque la admiraba. Con el tiempo se acostumbró, pero nunca me rechazó. A mi padre no le hizo mucha gracia, pero aprendió a vivir con ello. Al menos sé que eso no fue lo que hizo que mis padres se separaran.

‒ ¿Qué fue? ‒preguntó Rachel, preocupada, volviendo a levantar su cabeza.

‒Mmm… larga historia, no estoy de ánimo como para contarla, tal vez más adelante, en otra ocasión ‒respondí, sonriéndole‒. Pero para que no tengas una mala imagen de ninguno de los dos, ellos siguen en contacto. Mi padre es un buen hombre, solo cometió errores, como todo humano.

Rachel se removió en el asiento, algo inquieta.

‒ ¿Estás bien? ‒le pregunté, frunciendo el entrecejo.

‒Sí… ‒masculló ella. Volvió a levantar su cabeza, y se acomodó mejor, para estar a mi altura‒ Tú… ¿tú lo perdonaste?

‒ ¿Perdonar a quién? ‒pregunté.

‒A tú papá. ¿Perdonaste lo que sea que haya hecho?

‒Bueno… es muy complicado, la verdad ‒dije, un poco extrañada por lo que me preguntaba‒ Lo perdoné, o algo así, no sé… más bien, lo olvidé. Lo olvidé por conveniencia.

‒Ah… ‒murmuró. Escondió su rostro en mi cuello, y luego de unos segundos dejó mi cuello para besar mis labios.

‒Y tú, ¿no me contarás de tus primeros amores?

‒Oh, claro que sí, pero en la próxima cita ‒dijo Rachel‒ Esta vez yo invitaré.

‒ ¿Enserio? ‒pregunté, contenta‒ ¿Esto quiere decir que somos exclusivas?

‒Por supuesto, Quinn, siempre lo has sido ‒dijo, y volvió a besarme‒ Y… ahora tengo que irme.

‒ ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ‒exclamé, haciendo un puchero.

‒Lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero por favor no hagas pucheros, tal vez no pueda resistirme ‒dijo ella, levantándose lentamente, y soltando mi mano, para tomar sus zapatos y volver a ponérselos‒ Además, es casi media noche.

‒Eres cruel, no sé qué haré sola ahora ‒dije, y volví a hacer un puchero, solo para joderla.

‒Oh, Quinn, me verás mañana, igual que siempre ‒dijo Rachel.

‒ ¿Sí? ‒pregunté.

‒Sí, y también pasado mañana, y cuando tú quieras, solo deja de hacer pucheros ‒dijo ella, riendo, y volviendo a besarme, esta vez más profundo.

‒Deja que te acompañe hasta el taxi ‒dije yo, al separarnos, y levantándome para ponerme los zapatos también.

Ambas caminamos hasta la puerta y tomamos nuestros abrigos.

Mientras bajábamos en el ascensor, me acerqué a ella sutilmente, tomándola por la cintura, y dejé un beso en su mejilla. Tenía que preguntárselo, por lo menos intentarlo.

Cuando ya estuvimos fuera del edificio, esperando por otro taxi, tomé su mano y me acerqué a ella.

‒Rachel… ‒comencé yo.

‒ ¿Quinn? ‒preguntó ella.

‒Sabes, yo… antes de que tengamos otra cita, quería preguntarte algo…

‒Dime…

‒ ¿Te gustaría…? ‒ah, los nervios nuevamente‒ Ah, diablos… ¿serías mi…?

‒ ¿Novia? ‒preguntó Rachel, alzando ambas cejas.

‒Es… eh… sí… bueno, si no quieres lo entendería, yo…

‒No tenías ni que preguntarlo ‒susurró Rachel, sonriéndose, girándose y besándome como lo hicimos en mi apartamento.

Tal vez la escena parecía algo divertida. Yo aún tenía el dedo levantado, esperando por algún taxi desocupado que se detuviera, y mientras más largo era el beso, más elevaba mi brazo con mi dedo señalando al cielo. Seguimos besándonos hasta que una bocina nos interrumpió y nos separamos.

‒ ¿Eso ha sido un sí? Supongo… ‒murmuré, cerca de sus labios.

‒Sí ‒dijo Rachel, con una sonrisa‒ Ya me tengo que ir, Quinn.

‒Claro ‒dije yo, con las mejillas ruborizadas‒ Nos vemos mañana, entonces.

‒Nos vemos mañana ‒dijo Rachel, asintiendo y abriendo la puerta del taxi. Me acerqué una última vez para besar sus labios, y volvimos a ser interrumpidos por la bocina del taxi.

‒Adiós, Quinn ‒dijo Rachel, riendo.

‒Adiós, Rachel ‒dije yo, y tan pronto como el taxi se fue, yo entré rápidamente al edificio.

No podía estar mejor.

No se podía estar mejor. Rachel me había dicho que sí.

* * *

Oooh pueden quemarme en la hoguera si quieren, pero no tendrán a nadie que actualice esta cosa jajaj lol

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, la verdad es que estaba con mucha falta de inspiración :c pero he vuelto :D

Y, ya vamos por la segunda parte del fic -consta de tres, no lo he señalado, pero así es como me organizo, tengo una pizarra con la idea en general x'D-.

_Quiero agradecerles muuuucho por todos los reviews que he recibido, y por ese otro del invitado no identificado que al parecer solo está pidiendo la cabeza de Rachel, también, solo no te tomes todo tan enserio, cariño._

_A YoungRebel7: Muchas gracias, Rachel está haciendo méritos, pero ya veremos qué rumbo tomarán las cosas, ya se viene el Faberry heaven ( 3_3 ) y algo de drama._

_A PKN150: Gracias, pronto sabremos que pasará con Marley, tal vez en el próximo capítulo :)_

_A AnotherCrazyUser: Ooh, muchas gracias por ese review, debo decirte que ya veremos como se tornan las cosas, por ahora todo es miel sobre hojuelas, pero tal y como tu dijiste, en cualquier momento la verdad sale a la luz y veremos qué resultados nos dará todo eso. _

_A Ana: Muchas gracias! :D Ustedes también alegran mi día dejando reviews :D_

_A Guest: Uuuh lo que dices es fuerte, pero es la pura verdad, solo espero que te haya gustado la trama :)_

_A Againjack: No lo dejaré a medias :D Ay sí, son una ternura *-* Muchas gracias por el review, tal vez actualice en una semana más :)_

_A 15marday: me gusta tu entusiasmo, risitas! jajaj xD me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, muchas gracias por los reviews :)_

Ok, bellos lectores, hasta aquí llego, solo les dejaré una pregunta, porque hace tiempo he estado pensando en cambiarle el nombre al fanfic, este nombre lo puse por que fue el primero que se me vino a la mente, tal vez cambiarlo por algo más llamativo... ¿qué se yo? Pueden dejar su opinión en los reviews, y también dar ideas para títulos (:

La canción que bailan Rachel y Quinn es Tenerife Sea, de Ed Sheeran.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, tal vez siga tardando en actualizar, solo tal vez, pero no abandonaré :)

Lean para ser leídos, dejen reviews, cuidense mucho, y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, ¡los adoro!

* * *

**Solo la historia me pertenece, los nombres de los personajes le corresponden a Ryan Murphy y la FOX.**


End file.
